Personal Slave
by ChocolateismySoul
Summary: A love story that unfolds between the future head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke and the last survivor of the Haruno Clan, Haruno Sakura.
1. Intro

…**Personal $lave...**

**..Prologue..**

* * *

><p>"Listen, Sakura-chan."<p>

"Yes, mommy?"

"Baby, do you know why everyone in the Haruno Clan has pink hair? And why the Uchihas and Harunos are arch enemies?"

"Hmm…beacausssee, they're mean!"

"Hahaha! Wrong. The pink hair signifies our magic abilities to heal and use sorcery, just like the Uchihas, except, the Uchihas are immortal."

"Huh?"

"It means they don't age and die. They can only die if they are killed. Uchihas are all born as different creatures, elfs, gods, demons, vampires, sorcerers, and the list goes on."

"Why do they hate us?"

"Well, a long time ago both clans made this…pact I guess you could call it. The only power the Uchihas do not possess is to heal, something we have, and they needed in order to survive and take over Fire Country, in return they would send us soldiers to protect us from enemy attacks. But, eventually, started losing trust in each other, and started accusing each other of things, first: they accused us of killing their, at the time, leader who had a disease with no cure. Then we accused them of sending soldiers to spy on us."

"Mommy, that's boring…"

"Well, you need to know of the history of you clan."

-But we are going to talk about this next week in school."

"Exactly, but they don't tell you the whole story."

"Okay then what happened then."

"Both leaders from both sides hated each other. The Uchihas and Harunos went on full out war, we lost. They didn't kill all of us, but our clans most skilled men and women were killed so we would not attack them again, then we were moved to the side of the country, eventually many of our enemies attacked us once they found out about the lost battle. Now there's only about fifty Harunos left in the world."

"I know that mommy. Can I go play now?"

* * *

><p>Now, 22 years old, she reflected on that same conversation again, and again. When she had turned 15, her whole village was burned down, by some bandits, and along with the village her whole clan perished as well, then she was taken in as a slave at the Uchiha castle. Her job was to clean the prison cells. It was rather disgusting, she went and cleaned prison cells all day long, they smelled musky and of rotting flesh, it took all her power not to throw up everywhere.<p>

Not to mention she had to wear a black wig all the time to conceal her pink hair.

She was a slave and did whatever she was told or else they would just throw her out or kill her, maybe feed her to some hungry vampire or pet. Sakura Haruno, at the age of 22, had lived a gruesome life, seeing death and fear all the time, she was rather short compared to most, standing at 5'2 with a lithe, slim body with the perfect curves, if not a little too skinny, but that was because finding food was always hard, slaves were fed some bread water and maybe some porridge, all the slaves would fight to get as much as possible for the day, Sakura usually waited until everyone was gone to eat what little was left. Same thing with getting cleaned, she waited until night time, when everyone was sleeping to sneak out, there was a small hot spring not far from the castle where she would take time to relax, it was her only sanctuary.

The slaves were handled terribly, they would get hit or even killed for amusement.

She did her best to heal people when nobody could see, but she almost never had that chance.

Living life as a slave, was brutal, but it could be worse.

"Get back to work, bitch!" A sudden force hit her straight in the stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain, groaning. "Pathetic. Get to work, ugly bitch." It was the head maid. She was usually inside the castle firing orders at all the maids. She walked away with a huff.

Truth to be told, Sakura wanted to be a maid, working in the castle, they got clean clothes, and a room to themselves, it would be a dream, but the best job would be to be a Personal Maid to one of the handsome Uchiha men, most female slaves dreamed of being with one of the leaders' sons, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura had to admit, she had seen both of them, Itachi, bring the older of the two, was tall and muscular, with a face full of wisdom, he was very kind and loved his brother dearly, he was sorcerer and it also rumored he had an illness but no one was sure. Sasuke on the other hand, was also very tall and with the perfect amount of muscle, he was every girls dream, he was the epitome of "Tall, Dark and Handsome", he always had this dark aura around him, his eyes were either ice cold or just void of emotion, he only every smiled when he was with Naruto or his dog, Nova. Sasuke was a vampire turned demon by Orochimaru, but he still drank human blood and sealed away his demon side, the proof was in the form of a tattoo on his neck. He only drank blood from his Personal Maids, and he usually ended up killing them after he got bored with them or they just ran away, not being able to handle how he treated them. Each month all the female slaves and maids would line up and Sasuke would choose one to be his new maid.

She sighed, looking up at the dirty ceiling, she was finished with the second cell, 10 more to go, before she could go take a bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your thoughts in the review box ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**…Personal $lave…**

**..Chapter One..**

* * *

><p>She sighed, her muscles were aching and sore, all she wanted to do at this point was to take a relaxing bath and sleep. And that was exactly what she was gonna do. Standing up slowly, all the other slaves were eating, or sleeping, sneaking out wouldn't be a problem, Sakura blew an annoying strand of black hair from her face, reminding herself that she would soon be able to take off the annoying wig. She walked past the guards, just like she did almost everyday.<p>

"Good evening." She said, smiled and bowed politely. The guards grunted in response, while she continued her way in to the forest. There was a small path formed on the ground from her constantly walking to and from the small hot spring. After walking for about 20 minutes, she finally reached her destination, the area was secluded and no one would see her since some bushes were surrounding the hot spring in a semi circle, the moon was shining brightly tonight so she didn't need a torch with her to be able to see where she was walking.

Sakura stretched, and quickly took off her clothes, the cold night air was giving her goosebumps, she folded her dirty dress and underwear neatly and put them on the rocks around the hot spring and slipped inside the water careful not to make any loud noises, a wild animal might just attack her. The water was scorching hot, a soft moan escaped her mouth as she sunk down deeper in the water. All the slaves had been worked to death – some literally— the arrival of the younger son, Sasuke Uchiha, was nearing, the castle had to be spotless and the gardens had to be taken care of. The Uchihas had taken over Fire Country completely 7 years ago by killing the current king, that made Fugaku Uchiha the new king, being the leader of the Uchihas and all. It was for the best, the Fire Country hadn't lost a single battle against anyone, and it was all thanks to king Fugaku.

The Kings oldest son was 28 years old, his wife was the daughter of the leader of the Inuzuka clan, Hana. Sakura, had heard on more than a few occasions about all the good deeds Itachi did, although it was rumored he was a member of a one of the biggest criminal organizations of the era, the Akatsuki.

The younger son, was only a year older than Sakura herself— The sound of rustling bushes awoke her dazed senses, she turned around only to come face to face with a huge dog, she could probably ride on its back. It had pure white fur and it's beady black eyes bore into her own jade eyes, she gaped at its size until it whimpered and fell to the ground, another whimper broke from the poor creature caused her to jump into action. She stood up and tried not to think of her naked state, the water only reached up to her waist. Sakura ran a hand through its soft fur, trying to find any signs of injuries.

"Hold still, okay?" She spoke softly so it wouldn't get scared, she put her hands out on its body and watched her hands glow a aquamarine blue color, she ran her hand all over its body to find any type of injury on its body that would cause it to collapse. It was a female dog she found out, her stomach seemed to have a big gash across, she wasn't bleeding much but if she strained herself a little more, she could bleed out and die of blood loss. Once she found the injury she concentrated on healing it, she felt every muscle and tissue come together and the skin seal up, it would certainly leave a scar but at least she would live.

Sakura giggled at the canines confused expression, she was probably wondering why the pain suddenly had subsided, she couldn't help but think that the dog looked adorable.

* * *

><p>High up in a tree, right above Sakura sat none other than the young prince Sasuke, watching the scene unfold between his pet and one of the castles slaves. She had healed his dog, was it sorcery? If that was the case why would a sorcerer be a slave? She couldn't be a Uchiha, or a sorcerer, her chakra levels were too low. Also, the art of healing with chakra was a power adapted by the women of the Haruno clan, but all Harunos had pink hair and this woman had short black hair, but there was still something mesmerizing about her, her skin was flawless and smooth, she didn't look like a slave at all. There was always the possibility that she was a spy.<p>

'Interesting…' he thought. He could just assign her as his new personal slave and force the answers out of her. His current personal slave was too willing to be bedded by the handsome prince, he had used her body and there was not much to her personality, she was too loud and obnoxious. Not feminine at all.

He could just kill her of course, before fucking her one last time though. Sasuke smirked at the dark thoughts of new ways to torture his bitchy maid.

He looked down again, only to see Nova (his dog) run off in the direction of the castle. He followed the canine, not wanting her to get hurt again, he threw one last glance over at the slave that turned around with a small smile on her features.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the dog ran away, she stretched, healing always made her sleepy, she ran a hand through her hair on to have her hair stop at her shoulders making her panic, did her wig fall off when she was sleeping and someone cut off her real long hair, then she remembered she hadn't taken off her black wig yet and almost slapped herself. She grabbed the edges of the wig and pulled it off carefully not to ruin it, slaves didn't receive payment, they were told to "…be happy you get a roof over your head and food in your bellies", only the maids got money, but most of them lived in the nearby villages and walked all the way to the castle early in the morning. Ah, how she wished she could wear one of those pretty western dresses that the maids wore, only the Queen wore traditional Japanese kimonos.<p>

Her natural hair was way too long and rosy pink, she hadn't cut her hair since she was brought to the castle to work as a slave, that was 7 years ago, her hair now reached all the way down mid thigh, she could easily conceal her breasts with her hair if anyone ever came by when she was taking a bath. In the mornings she would be all alone on the huge dungeons, cleaning and fix her hair by looking at her reflection in the water bucket, first she braided her looong ass hair, and then tucked it all underneath her wig carefully, it was very hard, she had to make the braid very thick, and she didn't want to cut her hair she really liked it long.

But still, would it be possible to find love in a hopeless place like this?

"Ahh…mm…Sasuke-kun—" He slapped her hard, and watched her fall on to the bed.

"It's '-sama', don't forget your place."

"Hai." Her hands traced over his abs under his armor, he had just returned from battle a few hours ago, he was still wearing his armor and his katana was strapped around his hip. "I apologize." She whispered seductively, and got down on her knees, she grabbed his belt but he stopped her by putting a hand over hers. Sasuke pulled her up to her feet, she was about 5'8, only a few inches differ, he was 6'3. He just couldn't help but be gentle with some women, Hiyori, his maid, was not one of them, she didn't give him a challenge at all, he could easily fuck her whenever he wanted and she would be more than willing.

Sasuke pushed her into the bed again, and positioned himself between her legs, she was already wet he noted with a smug smirk. With a mischievous grin he ripped off her underwear and thrust into her. "AH!...Ahh!...You're so big…Sasuke-sama…ah-ah-AH!" He closed his eyes and listened to her moans of pleasure and pleads, it only made his ego increase in size.

She grabbed onto the bed sheets and another cry of pleasure rang through the enormous room. It only got louder, her cries, his grunts and their pants. The king sized bed was creaking with each rough thrust, he put so much power in each thrust his maid started screaming. His ego was on full boost.

When they both came, he didn't waste another second with her and stood up to fix his clothes, before she could even catch her breath, Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and buried his teeth in her neck.

After all, a vampire still needed blood.

When he had almost completely drained her and filled his hunger, Sasuke opened the door and called out. "Guards!" Barely a second later two guards appeared in front of their prince, they knelt down on one knee. "Yes, sir?"

Sasuke went back inside his room, both guards gave each other a confused look, he came back out dragging a half-dead maid with him and threw her to the guards who almost dropped her. "Take her, do what you want with her." With that, he closed the door and went back inside his room, he needed to take a relaxing bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed! New chapter is out, this one is longer and tell me what you think of this new chapter?<strong>

**What do you think will happen next? Do you like the fact that Sakura's hair is so long? And that Sasuke's a jerk?**

**Guest: It's coming!**

**Bad Ass Female Fighter: Thank you!**

**BRSxANE: I wasn't sure about the parts where I describe stuff, not good at it I guess…hehe…**

**Guest: I'll make the next chapter a lot longer**


	3. Chapter Two

**...Personal $lave...**

**..Chapter Two..**

* * *

><p>All female slaves were called into the castle today, Sakura figured it would be so the prince could pick a new maid, she had heard that he almost killed his other maid a couple nights ago, and now he was sitting in a huge chair waiting for all the maids to quiet down. She could hear whispering all around her.<p>

"He's so handsome—"

"If only I was a few years younger—"

"I hope I get picked—"

"Sasuke-sama looks really hot—"

And so on. He was really, incredibly handsome, he was tanner than she remembered, his ebony eyes looked over the crowd of women almost as if he was looking for someone, then his eyes finally settled on her own for a moment they held eye contact, before she looked down at the ground, for a moment she wondered how he had even noticed her small form, she was skinny and short, she could barely see the ceiling with all these taller slaves around her.

Sasuke stood up and immediately the room fell quiet, all eyes on him. "All women with black hair stay, everyone else leaves." His voice was clear and it rang through the whole room. He sat down again, waiting for all the disappointed women leave the room.

Sakura blinked, she wasn't expecting that, she guessed that it made sense for her to stay, she did have black hair to the outside world. Now there was only a third of the female slaves left. Sasuke stood up once more and muttered something to one of the guards behind him, who bowed and walked up to the crowd of women. The guard looked around before telling them to stand in a line to meet the prince face to face. As quickly as the words were spoken, the women fought their way to stand in the front. Sakura was pushed and shoved multiple times, she just hoped her wig didn't decide to fall off randomly, she was standing at the very back of the line, only a few other women were behind her, and they were all excited to meet the prince in person, and Sakura was no different.

The line was getting shorter and shorter, Sakura watched as lots of women scurried past the line in tears. Once she got closer she saw the reason why, the prince was sitting in the chair looking incredibly bored, she watched one of the girls barely had walked up the steps before he coldly said "Next." The girl walked out with her head lowered. As the line was cut shorter and shorter, Sakura was getting more and more anxious, there was still a small chance that he would choose her, right?

There were two women in front of her now, the first woman was really cute, she wore a coy smile, she had big plump lips and huge chocolate brown eyes and curly black hair, the second woman was gorgeous, she was tall and had seductive grey eyes, her clothes were tattered and her cleavage was out. Sakura had to strain her neck slightly to look over the tall woman in front of her, just in time to see Sasuke give the girl in front of him a once over before muttering "Next." That same bored look on his face, it looked like the Prince could fall asleep at any time.

The cute girl walked out sobbing, and the other woman stomped out angrily; it was Sakura's turn now, she had barely walked up the steps, when Sasuke turned to the same guard from before and said something she didn't hear. He finally stood up from his ass and walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

The guard walked out and two maids came in instead, when they reached Sakura and the Prince they stopped and bowed politely. They were both incredibly pretty, one had brown hair that was up in two Chinese buns on each side of her head making her resemble a panda, she had huge chocolate brown eyes and flawless olive skin. The other maid was just as pretty, she had fiery red hair and seductive scarlet eyes, the brunette was donning a formal white kimono with a red and gold dragon sliding down while the redhead was wearing a short French maid dress.

"I've decided on her. Get her ready to start tomorrow, and explain everything to her." They maids smiled politely and dragged her out. The slaves all gave her envious looks while they walked past them and out the huge door.

First the maids started a nice chit what with her on their way to…some place she did not know.

"Ano…where are we going…?" The maids both stopped and looked at each other, then turned around and giggled.

The girl with red hair answered "You know how Sasuke-sama just chose you as his new personal maid, right?" Sakura nodded at this. "That means you'll have your own room, just next to his room. You'll even have your own bathtub!"

"Really!" Sakura squealed. The maids giggled again. As they were walking, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Tenten and this is Karin."The brunette said and gestured towards the redhead. "Oh, and first we'll have to go and get your measurements so that they can make more appropriate clothes for a personal maid." Sakura could only nod and listen to Karin and Tenten as they talked about all kinds of things. Sakura found out that Tenten was a personal maid too, but to another royalty, Hyuuga Neji, from the Hyuuga household and the Hyuugas were a very preserved clan, so that explained why she had such formal clothing. On the other hand, Uzumaki Karin was a whole other story; she came from the Uzumaki clan one of the most respected clans that were mysteriously annihilated, with only 3 known survivors; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Nagato and Uzumaki Karin. No one knows the whereabouts of Nagato, but Naruto is currently one of the strongest soldiers of the Fire Country, Karin was Naruto's cousin and they got along terribly, she was now the personal maid of Hozuki Suigetsu, who, at the age of 16, crowned King, his parents and brother were killed. And apparently Suigetsu was a huge pervert and made her wear the short French maid outfit, they were also having a fling ("Not true!", "Oh, please. Everyone knows you and him are going at it like a pair of rabbits.").

They were at the Uchiha castle because both their masters Suigetsu and Neji had business with the Uchihas and would stay here for a month or two.

"If you live so far away from each other how did you become friends?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Weeell, we actually met at the Hozuki castle. Tenten was totally lost and I totally helped her, then we became friends and wrote to each other every week from then on." Karin explained. Tenten laughed at this. "You make it sound like a love story!" Karin shoved her into the wall and continued walking like nothing happned.

Sakura giggled at their antics. Karin stopped walking and glared at her, about to ask her why she was laughing at them, when suddenly Tenten attacked her from behind, they both fell to the rock hard floor, with Tenten on top holding her down. Karin bit her hand and knocked Tenten off her person. They both stood up glaring at each other then broke out into an uncontrollable laughter, Sakura joined in too.

"But you know Saku-baby, you are really short." Sakura pouted.

"Don't make fun of me!" They both pinched her cheeks and commented on how she was like a little kitten, small with huge eyes.

"You know Sakura, I think we'll be good friends, we'll introduce you to our other girlfriends next time we see each other." Tenten said, making the pinkette smile.

A question popped up in her head and she questioned Karin about it. "Ne, Karin? Shouldn't personal maids be with their masters all the time?"

Karin stopped walking and turned around to her, with a hand on her hips and a finger in the air, it looked like she was about to teach Sakura a big lesson— then Tenten pushed her onto the floor and started talking instead. "Weell— our 'Masters' are having a meeting with the council right now, and we are not allowed to be there. It's like a long break, they should be done soon enough, though—" Karin grabbed her legs and pulled her onto the floor and another fight started.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi one of the most feared men on the planet, yet, right now he wished he could crawl under a rock somewhere and die. His wife, Hana, was angry—not just angry, no, she was murderous, he could feel her inner assassins making plans on how to kill him, but not before putting him through extreme pain and torture.<p>

"Itachi."

"Yes…?" He almost whimpered in fear as the shorter woman approached him slowly.

"Do you or do you not know what this is and how it happened?" She said calmly, but Itachi knew better, and pointed to her stomach where a small bump was visible.

"Our prescious child, who was created when we—"

"Not that you stupid MORON!" He cringed, and almost ran to his foolish little brother, whom he was sure was moping around in a corner somewhere in the castle. "YOU were going to get me some Kiwi, I was craving KIWI! And you came back EMPTY handed! Now my cravings are GONE! And I-I-I'm hungry and I'm getting faaat!" She broke down and started crying, he bent down and hugged her, still confused at how severe her mood swings were getting. It worried him.

"…'Tachi-kun…" She gave him the horniest look ever, with her eyelashes glistening with tears and her eyes half closed, his blood rushed down south. She moved in to kiss him gently. He kissed her back harder, and his hand traveled up to her swollen pregnant breasts— she broke the kiss and glared at him. "What the hell are doing? Did you just try to take advantage of me in my weak state of mind? Ugh! . !" She gave him a hard slap, if any other regular human had been hit by that, they would have flown into the closest wall and their body shape would be imprinted on the wall forever and they would have died before they started flying in the air. Itachi was proud that he was a strong soldier who could withstand hard blows.

Hana was on their bed crying now. He sighed.

What was it that Nara kid always said? Ah, yes…Women are so troublesome…

* * *

><p>She smiled, Sakura had made 3 new friends today. Karin. Tenten. And a woman by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. She was Neji's cousin and one of the prettiest people Sakura had ever seen.<p>

As she massaged the hair products into her long pink mane, she reminisced back on how the young Hyuuga lady had blushed when Naruto, one of the best soldiers in the land and also Karins cousin, had walked by. He greeted them and hugged Hinata like she was a friend, Naruto really didn't care about status, he hadn't even bowed to the Hyuuga duchess. Sakura thought it was weird, but when you think about it, he was from a noble clan and his and Hinatas statuses were about the same, his may have even been higher considering the fact that she was female and he, male, and in today's society males were considered of higher status, no matter what.

Sakura stood up, out of the water, she had been in there far too long, she wrapped the big fluffy towels around herself carefully, even the towels were beautiful, the bath oils filled the room with a fruity aroma, after she dried off her body and wrapped another huge fluffy towel around her hair, she grabbed the clean underwear and slipped them on, the only night gown in her rooms closet was a long beautiful gown that was supposed to reach—or she assumed that— your ankles, but Sakura was short and skinny, the gown would occasionally slip off her shoulder and reveal her breast to the world. The material was not silk—thank god— she did not want to sleep in a slippery mess instead of soft cotton.

As she brushed her hair in front of the mirror in her new room she could only think about two things. First: She had never had the luxury of having her own room. Second: Her new master was a vampire, would he drink her blood? She had heard so many scandalous things that went on between the Prince and his Personal maids, would he try to bed her too? Would he ask her about her past? About her family?

'Guess I'll find out tomorrow…'

* * *

><p><strong>Likee…ferseriously…Da'Fuck? So much feedback LOVE IT! Like It makes me want to continue writing!<strong>

**Fun Fact1: The heights of both Sasuke(6'3) and Sakura(5'2) are my and MY guy's height. Although I'm 5' and he's 6'2, I just added a little to make it more realistic for their ages.**

**Fun Fact2: I was going to actually start writing this chapter next week but the reviews made me excited and motivated to write!**

**Also one last thing before I leave; To everyone who's wondering if there'll be anymore couples, my answer is….YASYASYAS…duh…NaruHina, NejiTen and SuiKa and KibaIno. What SasuSaku fic doesn't have NaruHina?**

**Okej, this chapter was longer than the other two, so what do you think?**

**Don't worry, the upcoming chapters will be funnier, have more people speaking and have some SasuSaku fluff. School starts tomorrow morning again, the weekend felt so short… And it 1 am I'm still up and have to wake up in 6 and a half hours**

**Tell me what you think about Itachi and the other characters that made their first appearances. Is Sakuras character too boring?**

**Poor Itachi. Review and donate Kiwi's to Hana and Itachi.**


	4. Chapter Three

…**Personal Slave…**

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

><p>It was right after the sun had risen that she woke up, she was nervous, she's never been in front of a prince ever, she was sure that somehow she would embarrass herself but what would be worse was if she somehow managed to embarrass the prince, it would certainly be her head. With that thought she threw the covers off of her body, it was quite chilly in her room, her feet touched the cold stone floor and she shivered and walked to the door that led to her bathroom.<p>

_Her_ bathroom. It sounded so luxurious, it made her smile.

The bathroom was pretty spacious, there was a toilet and a sink, a mirror-wall and what made her ecstatic was the bathtub it was big enough for her to lie down in, vertically and horizontally. The bathroom was illuminated by some chakra lamps.

She turned around and looked into the mirror, she was wearing her nightgown, her long pink mane was in a wavy mess and her eyes still held traces of sleep. She did not look presentable at all. First she had to wash her face with cold water, it improves circulation and then she had to find a dress. There should probably be some maids outfits for her to wear in the closet of her new room.

The closet was huge, her eyes nearly bulged out of her eyes when she saw all the beautiful dresses hanged up on racks, there were lots of different dresses in a variety of different styles. Sakura pulled out a red dress, but immediately put it back after realizing how much cleavage it would show. After looking through the dresses she finally picked out a simple dress, it had short sleeves and reached just down to her knees, it was tight around the waist and a little looser at the ends, and then there was a simple white apron on top of it all. It was one of the few dresses that showed a decent amount of cleavage.

Sakura sat down in front of her mirror and combed her hair before tightly braiding it, she put on her short black wig and tucked her braid underneath it along with any stray pink hairs and stood up. With one glance at the mirror she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked out of the door.

She blinked and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She scratched her head and started walking around looking for someone to ask, but it seemed that the castle was empty. There weren't even any guards here, the pinkette let out a frustrated sigh and started mumbling under her breath. She turned a corner and walked straight into a wall, she rubbed her nose and glared at the wall—wait, since when were walls so warm. She blushed when she realized she was face-to-chest with the prince who's room she was trying to find. He was patiently waiting for her to realize who he was.

Sakura nervously scratched her head (stupid wig was itchy) and laughed. "S-sasuke-sama, I was looking for your room. I don't know if you remember me but I'm your new mai—" She was abruptly cut off when he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her, to what she assumed was his room.

_How rude_

**How hot**

_Shut up_

**Well, he is a spoiled prince, what did you expect?**

_Shut up._

**Just cuz' I'm right.**

_Shut up…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down at the small woman in front of him, she reached up to his chest, but there was still something about him that made his senses tingle. He almost felt hungry for her blood, and that never happened, Sasuke only drank blood once a week at best, he wasn't some weak vampire that needed blood everyday. He was half demon also, courtesy of Orochimaru who had turned him into a demon at 14, which Kakashi had sealed away, but whenever his anger reached a certain point the demon inside him would come out and he couldn't control himself.<p>

"S-sasuke-sama, I was looking for your room. I don't know if you remember me but I'm your new mai—" He cut her off by just grabbing her wrist and started dragging her with him to his room. Sasuke didn't like people who talked too much. It was simply annoying.

They passed several rooms and corners until they were standing in front of a huge mahogany door, with a huge guard in front if it that Sasuke recognized as Juugo.

"Juugo, this is my new slave." The Prince gently pushed the petite woman in front of himself so Juugo could have a good look at her. "Remember her."

Juugo bowed politely and opened the door for them. Sasuke walked in and the new slave followed a second later.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyed almost bulged out at the size of the Princes' bedroom. If it could even be called that. It was enormous, the room was decorated in black, gold and red, the walls were a rich champagne colour, there was a mahagony, double king sized bed with black woven silk and pillow cases, at the middle of the bed was the Uchiha fan sown in the silk neatly, the rims of the blanket was golden. There was a golden snake going up the leg of the bed. Next to it was a simple dresser, on the opposite end of the room was another mahogany masterpiece, there were dragons carved beautifully all over the big closet, next it stood more than twenty armor suits and even more swords. There was a sofa and a coffe table, a shelf filled with books, two huge windows and even more stuff.<p>

Sakura was totally mesmerized. She didn't even see this kind of luxury in her _dreams_. A cough made her turn around and face the owner of the room who was looking at her, amused at her reaction. Sakura flushed and straightened her posture and tried to find something to say.

"Um..Hi? I-I'm Sakura Haru-Haruki." The pinkette inwardly facepalmed at almost blurting out her real last time.

'**Stupid! If they find out that we're Haruno's they'll cut off our beautiful head!**'

'_Shut up.'_

'**Someday, dear Outer, I will take over.'**

'_Shut up.'_

Sasuke inwardly chuckled. _'So she _is_ a Haruno._'

Sasuke smirked at her. "Since it is your first day, Sakura. I'll give you a hand."

"Really?! Thank you!" She almost screamed in his ear. She had been so nervous that she would have to figure everything out by herself which probably wouldn't have gone so well. Sasuke tched and sighed. Shikamaru was right, women were troublesome. And annoying.

She smiled at him and Sasuke found himself smirking back at her. His eyebrow twitched. This little thing somehow reminded him of the Dobe.

'**Aww, look at her little smile and…her little boobies.'**

Sasuke made sure to punch the crap out of his Inner.

'**And look at her neck. Wanna sucky?'**

'_I'm going to __**kill **__you.'_

'**Well ya' can't so, ha!'**

"So what do I do first—no, actually, when do I start? If you travel, do I come with you? Where's the kitchen? Do I have to cook, because I can only make soup and onigiri and dango—"

"You talk too much."

Sakura nervously scratched her wig and laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away."

She grinned at him sheepishly and Sasuke found his eyebrow twitching again, she reminded him too much the Dobe.

"So can we be friends…?" She smiled sweetly at him this time and reached out her hand. Sasuke glared at her. She was too much like Naruto. He made a note in his head to never let them meet, it would be the end of him.

And so Sasuke found himself taking her smaller hand in his bigger one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, whatya' think? Also, if you're interested I have another story called <strong>**Barbie****, if you have time, please check it out **

**Special thanks to all the Guests' and DawnWitman, CherryblossomWarrior, silversword4, SunnyBurst30, BRSxANE, Kors Anders, Elodia9000, Hitomi Of The Sand, Crystal, dino, TREAT, Bad Ass Female Fighter, Mine83, Bears of the west, ElevatedJewel and mannuj. Thank you for reviewing. **

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hitomi Of The Sand****: Guuurl, your review was longer than most of my chapters. And I wil make the chapters longer. Here's one that's s little longer, for you bae **** And about the Sakura kidnapping, I feel like that is too….cliché? I stopped updating this story 2 months ago because I didn't have any ideas as to what could happen, but now I'm back and I have a some really good stuff. Thank you for the suggestions.**

**ElevatedJewel****: I am a sadist, what can I say XD**

**ScarlettknightYu****: Why thank you!**

**Waterlilly1688****: Thank you. More's coming!**

**Also, guys, you can check my profile to see if there's going to be any updates soon and if not, then when the next update will be.**

**I was going to wait until next week to do this chapter but, I'm going to be up all night so I better write this chapter and update it. Tomorrow is school and we're already preparing for these big tests that are probably more than 30% of our grades. School is already killing me.**

* * *

><p><strong>…Personal Slave…<strong>

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

><p><em>A whole week had gone by. People in the castle were waiting for Sasuke to get tired of Sakura and get a new maid. But little did they know what went on in Sasuke's room.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, it had been a week, they were friends…kind of. The pinkette had picked up on what to do quickly; in the mornings he ate his breakfast with his family, and after that she would wake up get ready and walk to his room, ask the guard if Sasuke was in yet or not, if he was she would go in and get ordered around until it was time for lunch, and after lunch she would follow him to the training grounds watch him spar with different people, everyone used their chakra to fight and it was amazing to watch different people from different clans use their techniques. And then after that she would accompany him to a meeting and wait for him to finish outside, more ordering around poor Sakura and then she would be dismissed.<p>

It was morning and Sakura was walking to Sasuke's room, today, Juugo was standing guard again, she grinned at him and he smiled at her and opened the door for her before she could even ask him if Sasuke was in or not, with a small 'thank you' Sakura walked in, she had found out that Juugo was an animal lover, you wouldn't think so, especially since he was so muscular and scary, but she had seen him take care of a small bird and nurture it back to full health, you really can't judge a book by its cover.

The Prince was sitting down on his sofa going over a long scroll, looking very pissed. He looked like he was going to burn down…something, she still wasn't sure what.

"What's wrong, Princey?" She saw him twitch and patted her own back for getting on his nerves. He could kill her, but it was worth it.

"Several Kings are requesting for me to stay with them for a few days."

"So?" Free food. Why was he pissed abut free food.

"They also, want me to meet their daughters. The elders are insisting I go." Sakura almost felt bad for him. Almost. Spoiled , did that mean she would be alone at the castle? Sakura only interacted with Sasuke and no one else.

"What about me?" She pouted at him. He stood up, and walked over to her and patted her wig, Sasuke made sure to move it a little bit, he saw the panic in her eyes and acted like he hadn't noticed her scalp moved.

"Wanna come?" He smirked down at her and she smiled.

"Well, since you insist I come, then I guess I shall." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, she was weird, he'd never met any woman who actually had humor.

"Why don't you pack you bags then? We'll be leaving tonight."

"EEH? B-but I don't have time to pack my bag and your!"

"I think I can manage packing some clothes by myself, dearest slave."

"I am a maid, thank you very much, not a slave. Maid. M-A-I-D."

"You do know that if you get on my nerves too much, I'll kill you." She pouted up at him again.

"Demo, Princey-chan, we're friends."

"And I am also your master. You should start calling me that."

"Hai. Master-chyan." He frowned.

"Sakura."

"Princey." Sakura saw the huge vein forming on his forehead and applauded herself inwardly.

'Better leave before he actually kills us.'

'I agree.'

'Oh my Jashin! You agreed with me! This calls for a celebration.'

'Who is Jashin?'

'A made up God. Jashinism is actually a religion.'

'Not.'

'Is too.'

'Is not.'

'Bitch.'

'I thought we were the same person, doesn't that mean you are insulting youself?'

'Shut up.'

'Gladly.'

"You're dismissed for now, go pack your bags, the carriages will be coming at midnight. Slave." She huffed and stomped out muttering about how much of a jerk her _Master_ was.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the door to her room, the pinkette fished out the key and unlocked the door. She really didn't have much. Just some underwear, a few boring maid dresses and two or three dress gowns, Sakura didn't own any accessories, the only thing in the room was a comb and a few hair ties. That was all she was going to pack.

'**Hey, stupid, I gotta question!'**

'_Don't you always?'_

'**Where are you going to put all these things?'**

'_In a bag, Sherlock.'_

'**Yeah, sweety, we don't have a bag.'**

'…'

'**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!'**

'…'

'**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!'**

'_What am I going to do now?_' She groaned. Just when Sakura was going to talk _all_ the way back to Sasukes room and ask for bag or where she could get one. She grabbed the handle of her door and angrily swung it open, only to come face to chest with someone's chest,again, she looked up—it was Juugo and he was holding two medium sized bags.

"Sasuke-sama asked me to bring you this. He forgot to give them to you." She took the bags he held out for her and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Juugo." He nodded and walked away. Sakura closed the door and started packing.

* * *

><p>His parents, brother and sister-in-law were there by the carriage to see him off. Sakura was in the carriage waiting for him. As he finished saying goodbye to his mother and father he moved on to Itachi and Hana, before he could say anything Hana started crying. Sasuke didn't handle crying women well, men, he could just punch, but with women he didn't know what to do.<p>

"Oh, Sasu-chan, Big Sis is gonna miss you so much." She glomped him and started crying all over his armor, Sasuke awkwardly patted her back.

"Ne, when I come back I hope to see my nephew or niece." Sasuke said smirking, he was actually excited to be an uncle, which was surprising since it would be a mini-Itachi, and Sasuke hated his brother. Hana pulled away from the hug.

"Awwww. Sasuke-kun, you're just so sweet." She hugged him again and let go. Sasuke nodded at his older brother who nodded back and walked to the carriage. A guard, Sasuke couldn't see his face, opened the door for him and Sasuke walked in. His bag was already in the carriage and his armor was sealed in a scroll so he wouldn't have to carry around another heavy bag. He sat down in front of Sakura and sighed, his clothes were uncomfortable, he was wearing the expensive clothes his mother bought for him and was now forcing him to wear them. They were headed for Kuma no Kuni, Land of Bears, it only had one ninja village and that was Hoshigakure, The Village Hidden Among Stars, but they were headed for the castle of one of the royal families of Kuma, The Fujiwara clan, they were extremely strict when it came to marriage and forced their daughters into marriage early, and the male, preferably of royalty blood, would choose which daughter he wanted and they would marry her off, but, if the man wasn't interested in taking any of the daughters' hand in marriage, they would severely punish the girls.

From what Sasuke knew, the Fujiwara main branch only had three people, in the last 10 years Fujiwara main branch _women_ had all been found dismembered, when a male got married, the woman he married to would soon after, the marriage be found maimed. Nobody knew why or who was responsible but people said it was a curse and that the curse would be erased if a vampire married into the family. And yippi! Guess what Sasuke was? No, he's not a cookie. He's a _vampire._ Geez, you people…

The three members left were the head of the clan and his twin daughters. The daughters were almost 28 and Sasuke was only 23. They were the only women left in the main branch, it made you wonder…

"Achoo!" A sneeze startled Sasuke, he turned away from the window and to his companion, Sakura. She was glaring at him annoyed.

"It's cold…and you've been talking out loud all this time."

"…"

"It's okay, Princey, no need to be embarrassed, it happens to the best of us." He turned around and looked out the window and hoped she didn't catch the small blush creeping up his cheeks.

He coughed and tried to change the subject. "We're going to stop by the nearest village to eat and buy some appropriate clothes." She raised her eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean, _sire_?" She mocked and questioned at the same time.

"The Fujiwara are traditional, we'll stop by the closest village and buy some kimonos for you." He saw her eyes widen in excitement.

"Really?!"

"Yes, if you behave."

"I will! I will!" She was grinning like a child, he almost smiled back at her. Almost.

Throughout the whole first hour she kept smiling and humming and giggling and annoying him. He frowned. He was getting hungry.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall of the carriage and sighed. He was tired, it was really late. Sakura was already asleep. She had actually lied down and comfortably fallen asleep, she was short so lying down on a bench wasn't a problem. Being 6'3 wasn't really fabulous all the time.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up when she felt the smell of food reach her nostrils, her stomach grumbled and her eyes opened up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched like a cat. She looked out the window and gasped. They were in a town, the streets were bustling with people and random food stands were everywhere, she smelled grilled chicken and corn and curry, her mouth watered. She could <em>suggest<em> that the prince eats here, since they had been travelling all night she was _suuure_, he was hungry, but really _she_ was the one who wanted to eat the food.

She turned over to Sasuke and almost stopped breathing. He was still peacefully sleeping, his eyes were closed with his bangs framing his face, he looked so beautiful, she almost wanted to cuddle up next to him and sleep again. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and called and tried to wake him up.

"Sasuke-sama. Sasuke-sama." She didn't really like calling him that, but she had to show _some_ respect. She put her hand on his bicep and put a little pressure on her hand to shake him— Sasuke grabbed her wrist in a bruising hold and sneered at her. She squeaked. She saw his sharp fangs, glistening in the sun, they looked crazy sharp and she gulped. When he recognized her he closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your first time seeing a vampire's teeth?" She nodded. He smirked smugly at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Well? Why did you wake me up?" His question made her forget the previous moment.

"I thought that we could buy clothes here, and also eat…" He snorted. Sasuke stuck his head out the carriage and called out to the man at the front controlling the horses.

"Yes, Master?"

"We'll stop here for a break. I need to purchase a few things. You too, take a break."

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama."

The carriage was stopped and Sakura took a deep breath, fresh air. Finally. They got out, Sasuke talked to the man and Sakura looked around the place excitedly. Food. Food. Food.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasuke put on a cloak.

"Are you sensitive to the sun?"

"No, that's a myth." He threw a cloak at her too, and she glared at him.

"It's too hot."

"Just wear it." He sighed in frustration.

"Why?"

"So no one recognizes us."

"No one knows who I am!"

"But they'll know you're a slave, by your clothes. Come, we'll buy some kimonos for you first."

"What about one for you?"

"I already brought some with me." He started walking in a random direction and she ran after him. Sakura couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So next chapter will be up in a few days because you know, school takes away all your time. This chapter was like 900 words longer than usual? So gimme some applause. Thank you for the 93 follows and review. I want to know what you think about this story. Like the SasuSaku friendship?<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

New chapter yay omg! I wanted to update sooner but…school. A lot of stuff has been happening this year, right? Fifty shades of grey is coming out this Valentine's Day, there's a size 22 model and people are losing their shit over it. And we have a short break from school. We start next week, after Valentine's, so I have a little time to do an update. I'm not giving up on this story or anything, it's just that I can't update much because of school. If you have any questions you can just PM me or ask in the review box.

And as usual you can check my profile to see updates and when they are coming.

* * *

><p><strong>...Personal $lave…<strong>

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Fujiwara twins, the only women left in the main branch of the Fujiwara clan, from young age they were inseperable. Sawa Fujiwara, was the older twin, 7 minutes older then her sister, Towa, naturally Sawa would be the head of the clan, but first she had to get married. Many suitors came, nobility, royalty and even a King, came for the hand of the beautiful Fujiwara heiress but they were all shot down.<p>

_However on their sixteenth birthday, Towa fell ill, the doctors were afraid that she wouldn't make it another year._

"_Sawa."_

"_Yes, Father?"_

"_If Towa does not recover, the entire Fujiwara family fortune will be passed down to you alone."_

"_Yes."_

"_And with this fortune comes the responsibility of protecting the Vampire Tomb, you must know its location, but you must never violate it— or let others violate it."_

"_Yes…"¨_

Through the ages, the Fujiwara family had protected the tomb while doing research on mermaids, inside the tomb lies the body of a dead vampire, as well as various medicines and poisons, having inherited all this Sawa was suddenly struck by a very foolish idea.

"_Towa, here I want you to drink this. It's this secret medicine I found in the Vampire Tomb, but you can't tell Father, alright?"_

"_Secret medicine…?" Towa replied weakly._

"_Yes. From the blood of a Vampire. They say that Vampires live forever, and I thought maybe it could help you. I just know it's going to work. Now here. I'm not going to let you die, you hear me. You're the only sister I've got, Towa." _Sawa said. She would have done anything to help her siter…unfortunetly…

Towa dropped the cup and started coughing out blood, she screamed in agony and fear.

"_I can't breathe! Nghhh! AAH! __**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

The extreme agony caused her hair to turn white almost over night, but after that her looks remained unchanged. For years, the Fujiwara pretended that Towa had died from the illness, their father refused to let Towa go out, and until he finally passed away she was confined to living in a room.

According to an ancient legend, vampire blood and flesh may grant immortality if eaten. What most people don't know is that, there is much greater chance that consumption will lead to death or transformation into a damned creature known as Lost Soul or Deformed Ones. Only one in a million are strong enough to survive eating vampire flesh, _the only_ reason Towa didn't turn into a monster completely was because she just had a _sip_ of blood, but that was enough to make her hair white and her arm…turn into one of a demons. She covered it with bandages, but, the pain was unbearable. A young doctor was called over and he told them the only way to make the pain go away would be to replace the arm. A simple operation, you just have to line up the incisions. Breaking open a grave and taking an arm from a fresh body, it works well…at first…but after a few years the arm _always _turned back into the same thing, a black veiny arm, with four sharp claws instead of a hand. As the years passed the Doctor fell in love with Towa, even though she was completely obsessed with finding the Fujiwara's Vampire Tomb. Why? No one knew.

That was 12 years ago. Sawa and Towa are 28 now, but Towa still looks 16 and is still bedridden, her arm was starting to hurt again. She needed to replace it soon.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled. They had just crossed to the borders to The Land of Bears, so that meant they would arrive soon.<p>

She turned her head towards Sasuke, he was resting his head in the palm of his hand staring out the window. He looked bored, his eyes were glazed over as he watched the trees pass by with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke was tired, he was craving blood, it was late evening right now and also the time when his cravings were worst. He licked his lips, he could hear the blood rushing through the veins of the woman sitting in front of him. He looked at her from his peripheral vision, she had turned her head to the opposite window he was looking at, and the short black strands of hair grazed her neck slighty at every little bump the carriage passed, he felt his mouth water slightly.

"Sakura." She turned around at the sound of her name being called.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"Come here." He ordered while patting his knee. She blinked. "Eh?" He smirked again.

"Come here." Sasuke reiterated. She stood up uncertainly and and looked down on the floor, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Sakura squeaked and fell over, but Sasuke steadied her by grabbing her hips and pushing her down onto his lap. Her face turned to a nice shade of pink and she tried to get off his lap.

"Sakura." She stiffened at the sound of her name rolling of his tongue. He nuzzled her neck before licking a small spot, she gasped, her whole body tingled and she tried to speak but the words just got stuck in her throat, she couldn't get them out.

She felt one of his hands creeping up her thigh, under her dress, he gripped her inner thigh and Sakura almost died, his other hand was against the side of her neck so she wouldn't move, she felt his breath fan over the spot he had just licked and almost moaned.

He was going to drink her blood. That was it! Her eyes widened in horror.

'**AW HELL NAW!**'

She felt his mouth over the exact same spot he licked, her hands started shaking, she felt the tip of his fangs against her skin—"SASUKE-SAMA!"

The moment was cut short by the coachman's shout. It seemed that Sasuke also got startled because he threw her to the floor and stood up, successfully banging his head against the roof of the carriage, he crouched down and gripped his head in pain.

"Sasuke-sama! Bears! It's—" Suddenly the carriage was tipped over and onto the muddy ground. Sakura screamed as Sasuke's body fell on top of her, he was literally crushing her, she couldn't breathe. There was a growl and after that her whole world was turned black.

Sasuke groaned and pushed his body off the ground, instead of cold and cracked wood and window sills he felt something soft and squishy under his hand, he immediately recognized it as a certain part of the female body and looked down. It was Sakura. Unconscious. He pushed his body off her and onto the ground through the window.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke threw the unconscious woman over his shoulder and jumped out of the, now, burned carriage. He looked up straight into the eyes of a bear.

"Shit!" He jumped back a few feet, away from the animal, this was no normal bear; it was a demon bear. Demon bears were a lot stronger and didn't die as easily.

He put Sakura down on the ground and activated his Sharingan.

* * *

><p>When she was little girl, her mother used to take her to this beautiful little garden of red tulips, they were always in full bloom. Even in winter time. All the other flowers wilted away. But the tulips in the garden never did. When she asked "Why?" her mother told her this special story.<p>

"_Once upon a time, there was a nun who came to the village and stayed over at one of the villagers' houses, the nun was treated well and in gave the villager a box of Vampire ashes. As the years passed by the family forgot about it, until, the youngest daughter took some of the ash and spread it out in this garden, after that the flowers never wilted away."_

When she was older, Sakura asked her grandfather about the nun and why she came to the village. The answer she got was very different from her mothers'.

"_There was a traveling nun, she had wanted to end all the fighting for vampire blood, by killing and burning them, however, even their ashes were enough to turn someone. She arrived at the village and asked to stay. The people she stayed with found out that she was hiding vampire ashes and murdered her, some of the ashes spilled on her body and she was buried in the garden. Then, suddenly a few days later the nun came back to life as a soulless creature, not the kind-hearted nun the village had met, she went on a murderous rampage and killed anyone in her way, the nun turned into an empty shell of what she originally was. She took refuge in the mountains because the villagers were so afraid of her, but after a few years…the effect of the Vampire Ashes wore out and she turned back into a dead corpse."_

"_So the story about the girl who spread the ashes in the garden is fake too?"_

"_No, of course not. But there is another part to the story. People cut out the horrible pasts of these people."_

"_Then what really happened, Grandpa?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crackling of fire and the far away sound of rain drizzling down from the sky. This was what Sakura could hear. She tried to move her head and groaned, her whole body was in pain.

She opened her eyes and tried to focus, she looked around; she was in a cave. She could feel Sasuke's chakra a few feet away. She sat up and rubbed her head, she felt the wig move and immediately snapped her head towards Sasuke to see if he noticed anything.

The Prince was was resting his back against the wall, hunched over in pain holding his stomach, there was blood _gushing_ from his, what she could assume as, wounds. She crawled over to him slowly and carefully.

"Sasuke-sama? Are you-are you hurt?" He looked up, and she immediately noticed his pale skin and dilated pupils, he was going to faint from blood loss.

"What does it look like to you?" He answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Can you lie down?" He glared at her. "I'm just going to take a look." He sighed and muttered a "fine" and did what she said.

Sakura gently peeled off his shirt and armor leaving him half naked in front of her, she blushed but tried to concentrate on his wounds. His stomach had several animal scratch marks, she could see his muscles and veins clearly, some of them were even ripped. The flesh around the wounds was a purplish blue and even yellow. She put her hand over her mouth. A normal person would have died.

She scratched her head and felt her wig slide off a little, she choked on her spit and dried to fix it, she looked down to see if he had seen the little slip— HE WAS STARING RIGHT AT HER, SMIRKING!

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He would kill her once he realizes that she was from the infamous Haruno clan.

"That's very unattractive for a woman." He noted dryly. She didn't even have time to react before he said. "I know that's not your real hair."

He reached up and touched her hair, gently pulling her wig. Sakura could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "And you don't hate me?"

"Not really…" He muttered, his eyes were getting heavy. "Sakura…need…blood…" His hand suddenly fell limply into the cold floor of the cave and his face lulled to side.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "I need a doctor. I need to find a doctor!" She chanted.

'**That would be us, stupid**.'

'_Oh…right…_'

She put her hands a few inches above his stomach and concentrated her chakra to her hands.

* * *

><p>Can you guess what anime inspired this chapter? And also, what is your favourite anime? Otp? Thank you Fizzehpop, you were a huge motivation.<p> 


	7. Chapter Six

**New chapter yay! I wanted to update sooner but I couldn't get to the laptop I am not going to give up on this story. I've seen sooo many good stories on ff about sasusaku being abandoned, it just makes me die a little on the inside. Btw guys, does anybody really even read the authors notes? Yesterday was valentines day AND GUESS WHAT I DID? I went to the gym with a guyfriend…it was actually fun but I wanted someone to come to my house and carry me out on a romantic macdonalds date…y'know?**

* * *

><p><strong>…Personal $lave…<strong>

**..Chapter Six..**

* * *

><p><em>"What really happened, Grandpa?"<em>

_"The girl did spread vampire ashes all over the garden, but when her fiancée found out he killed her and buried her there, and since the earth I the garden is filled with vampire ashes it is said that if you dig out her body she'll come back to life."_

_"That's horrible!" Grandpa laughed._

_"Well it's life." He said as he smiled nostalgically._

_"And how do you know it's true, grandpa? What if they just want to scare people with these stories?"_

_"Because I was there."_

* * *

><p>She put her hands a few inches above his stomach and concentrated her chakra to her hands. Sakura ran her hands over his abdomen, stitching back the ripped tissues and skin, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After thirty minutes of deep concentration and using up a lot of chakra she looked down at Sasuke's stomach, as good as new, you would've never guessed that a few minutes ago you could actually <em>see<em> his organs. Sakura frowned, what if the bears came back?

It didn't take a genius to know what happened. The carriage was attacked and Sasuke managed to save her and also get hurt in the process.

It made her smile that he would even think about her. Maybe he wasn't so stuck up…

She grabbed the edges of her wig and carefully tugged it off and put it next to her, the pinkette's long hair was braided and secured under the wig, but when she took off the wig her braid fell out and just hung loosely down her back, it was heavy, not too heavy or anything but it was just enough to give her a headache sometimes. She took off the black little thread holding the braid together and ran her hand though the braid until her hair was tangle free and hanging around her face like a curtain, her hair had gotten wavy from the tight braid and the ends had curled up and frizzed slightly. It felt _amazing_ to let down her hair. When she was younger she hated long hair because it got in her way of training her medical skills, so she cut it, despite her mother always telling her how cute she looked with long hair, the people in Sakura's village considered strength to be beauty and people didn't really care too much about a snotty little pinkhead who went around cutting her own hair.

She smiled at the memories.

Sakura clasped both her hands together and concentrated on dispersing her chakra around the whole cave and around it, she wanted to check to see if she could sense any dangerous animals or maybe hunters coming their way. None. All she managed to find were some birds and bunnies.

Sakura looked down at the man lying in front of her, the words he had muttered right before losing consciousness were that he needed blood. Maybe that was why he still hadn't woken up. She reached her thin fingers over to his face and poked his eyelid, he stirred. She did it again and she saw his lips twitch.

Poke.

Twitch. Turn

Poke. Poke.

Twitch.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sasuke sat up and grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the ground, he glared at her like an animal and squeezed both her arms together above her head. She hadn't even noticed him grabbing her other arm. Sakura was frightened, he was glaring at her, his eyes full of bloodlust and he wasn't letting her go.

"Sakura." He growled. She blinked and stared up at him, he sounded like he was in pain. Why? "Blood. Let me drink." He muttered, his voice was slightly raspy and it turned her on in a weird way.

She tried to speak but nothing came out. Just like last time. But this time she nodded at him. Not even a second later he attacked her neck, first buried his face in her neck, his hands let go of her arms and instead held her waist, he sniffed her neck before he licked it, then he placed his mouth over a specially sensitive area that made her squirm uncomfortably under him and he sucked gently before she felt his teeth slowly sink into her skin. She whimpered in pain. It stung and as he pulled his teeth out and started sucking, it started throbbing painfully, she tried to hold in her gasp but couldn't.

Sakura tried to relax, Sasuke was sucking hard on her neck and she refrained from moaning, her body was starting to feel weak and just when her eyes started closing, he pulled away. Sasuke looked down at the frail woman he had just sucked from, his eyes wide in shock, she was a Haruno, she had pink hair. He had just realized, it was pink, before, he was too bloodthirsty to notice that but now he could clearly see the pink.

She was barely conscious, maybe he drank a little too much…

Sasuke smirked, she looked so much better with pink hair, her hair was very long and now it was spread all around her on the cold cave floor. She looked like an aphrodisiac goddess in the state she was in right now, her eyes were glazed over, and she blinked sluggishly, he knew it was because he drank too much, but right now, he just couldn't resist.

He got off of her and picked her up bridal style, Sasuke walked over closer to the fire and laid down comfortably, and laid her down on top of him. She tried to get up but she was too weak, so she opted for whining in his chest until she fell asleep. Which didn't take long. He guessed that she had healed him since she probably had that ability. His shirt was completely ruined but he could live with that.

He looked up at the roof of the cave and sighed. They were lucky that there weren't any bears or bats in this cave, tomorrow he would have to do something about the situation they had gotten into.

* * *

><p>Towa took a deep breath, she grabbed her bandaged arm and fell down to the ground in pain. She needed to find a replacement soon. It hurt.<p>

In her pain she grabbed the expensive vase next to her and threw it at the wall. It crashed down to the floor into small, tiny shards. Towa grabbed a bigger shard and stabbed her disgusting transformed arm, she stabbed and stabbed and kept stabbing until her arm went numb. The pain just got worse.

"This time, I'm going to do it. I'm going to replace this body instead!"

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned, she was lying on something warm and comfortable, and she knew exactly what it was, but still, she didn't want to move, she was still tired and she was still feeling weak from the lack of blood. Suddenly she felt his chest rumble and she heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked up at her master, he was looking right at her, smirking.<p>

"I know you're awake." Sakura pouted and snuggled in to his chest, blushing.

"I'm still tired." She felt his hand pet her hair gently. Just like a pet. Like a slave…

"Go get me some clothes." He ordered. She sat up and glared at him.

"I'm still tired. Meanie." He smirked. And sat up, this time _he_ stared down at _her. _"But you're my slave, remember?" It wasn't a question.

"Fine. I'll go."

* * *

><p>And that's how she found herself in a town nearby. She had enough money to buy a whole closet, but she was supposed to buy some new clothes and food, and ask about their location and where the Fujiwara clan was.<p>

It was scorching hot outside, and her hair was making it even hotter, people were giving her weird looks, probably because of her hair color.

She sighed. This was going to take a while

* * *

><p>Sasuke, after wandering outside the cave and roaming about Sasuke found a hot spring. He smirked. <em>Just like the one I found her in.<em>

Maybe he could bring her here? Force her to get naked and bathe with him? And some other things… She _was_ his slave after all. And the thought excited him somehow. His smirk widened as some dirty images entered his head.

She was just so cute with the long messy hair and innocent eyes. He always had a weakness for big eyes.

He walked back to cave deeply in thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura had just come back to the cave, with a big bag in her hands, she had bought the cutest dress ever, it was simple enough to pass off as maid wear, but also cute enough that she felt different, like she was more than just a dirty servant.<p>

"Sasuke-sama!" She called when she was in the cave.

"I'm right here." She heard a mutter behind her. Sakura whipped around and put her hand on her heart.

"You scared me. Why did you conceal your chakra?" He smirked.

"Oh? You can sense that?" She shoved his bags into his hands. "Are these the clothes I asked for?"

"Hai."

"And did you get the food?" He asked.

"Hai." She replied.

He smirked. "There's a hot spring nearby. Just like the one you healed my dog in. Remember?" His smirk widened as she gasped. Her large eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink.

"I-I was bathing a-a-and you-you _saw_ me…" He had no expression on his face as he stepped closer to her, she stepped back against the wall her face turning red, he took a step towards her, their feet now touched, he rested his elbows beside her forehead and leaned towards her face. She continued starting at him, until she suddenly broke out of it and glared at him. She opened her mouth to yell at him but stopped when she saw the serious look he was giving her, it made her hold her breath.

"Sasuke-sama…" She muttered as their lips met gently. She closed her eyes, as he pressed his lips harder to hers. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips moved against hers slowly at first when she didn't respond until she slyly started kissing back. He ran his hands down her body and up her dress. Sakura turned her head slightly to deepen their, by now, heated make out. She squeaked when he pinched her butt, but moaned when he started grinding on her.

Sasuke grabbed her bottom and picked her up, Sakura wrapped her legs and arms around him instinctively, what? She didn't want to fall on her butt. He pushed her against the wall and slammed his lips against hers again, Sakura ran her hand through his hair. She blushed when she felt his erection rub against her, this wasn't right. This was wrong. It was wrong. Wrong. Completely wrong. He pulled her hair gently and smirked down at her. Just when he leaned in again Sakura turned her head. "I-I'm sorry. I can't…you know…" She looked down blushing. She didn't know what to say. What did you say when you just made out with someone and told them that you weren't ready to do _that_. Exactly.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just set her down and walked away with his bag into the woods. She just stood in the same spot baffled at what had just happened.

She almost turned around and started banging her head on the wall. He soooo had her in the palm of his hands. She thought she wouldn't get charmed.

**_'Maybe he put something in our blood? He just keeps looking more and more attractice…'_**

'_Just shut up. You're not helping.'_

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter up and I am dead I have to sleep, in less than 4 hours I have to wake up for school… Good night and review or whatever good night. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzs<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

…Personal $lave…

..Chapter Seven..

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned. A few hours ago Sasuke returned from wherever he had been with the new clothes on, it was a simple black yukata. He just told her that a carriage had been sent by the Fujiwaras and they were going to the center of the village and wait there. Sakura had also changed, she was wearing a white kimono with a red obi, her wig was on again. After nearly an hour the carriage arrived.<p>

When they arrived at the huge mansion Sakura's jaw dropped, it was huge. It was Old fashioned and looked like the perfect place for a shogun to live. They were greeted by a maid who showed them the whole mansion and their rooms, which would be on the 5th floor directly under the elders of the Fujiwara clan. Sakura would sleep in the maid house but Sasuke told them to bring that wouldn't be needed and that she would sleep with him. The maid had given them suspicious looks but didn't say anything, after all— he was second in line for the throne.

Since all the men in the main branch family were dead, the elders came to speak with Sasuke, they were going to arrange a marriage – if Sasuke liked their daughter Sawa well enough.

Saskuke frowned. He thought there were twins, the elders then immediately told him she was ill and bedridden right now. They were invited to stay for a week and get to know eachother then Sasuke would go back to his castle and tell his father about his decision.

* * *

><p>6. Six Fujiwaras lived in the main mansion, only two were main branch members and four were elders. 22 maids that did the cooking, cleaning. The twins must be so lonely, Sakura thought.<p>

Sasuke went to the meeting while Sakura was told to wait in the bedroom given to her. It was small and simple, fit for a maid, it had four walls, a window, sliding doors and tatami mats. There was a futon rolled up in a wall somewhere which Sakura had yet to find.

Sakura wondered what they would be discussing during the meeting. Probably marriage. Definitively marriage, Sakura thought. She lied down in the middle of the room and stared up at the ceiling, the sun rays hit her face warmly and the pinkette smiled in pleasure. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the two women in front of him, even though they were twins they looked very different. First, the one on the left, Towa, had a bandage covering her whole hand and it was concealed under her sleeve. To Sasuke she reeked of demons. Her hair was silver, and yet her face looked barely eighteen she didn't look 28 , it disgusted him to be too close to her. Sasuke had a pretty good idea of what had caused her to look like this but he didn't say anything. The other sister on the right, looked 28, her cheekbones were standing out more, she had a thinner face, her eyes were more narrow, she had on a beautiful smile but there was something unsettling about her. The younger sister would obsessionally turn around and cough into her own sleeve and mutter a weak 'pardon me' and smile falsely.<p>

He was going to spend the next few days hanging with these two and then maybe/hopefully/probably go home and decide if he wanted to make either one his bride or not. This wasn't the first meeting he'd had, he would just return home afterwards and everything would turn back to the way it was. He would eventually get married to a woman, but he was way too young, plus he was a vampire and would probably live for a few thousand years more before dying.

He was awakened from his daze when he heard violent coughing. Towa was crouched over in pain, he could smell blood and seconds later he saw a few drops of blood run down her sleeve, a few maids rushed in and walked her out, Sawa stared at her sick sister worriedly but didn't say anything. Instead she gave him another smile and said "Would you like to see our garden?" Sasuke nodded.

Now Sasuke Uchiha was someone who could control himself when he saw blood, especially when he had already drinked enough the night before from a certain pinkette. But right then he felt a sudden urge to drink again. His throat felt dry and the next hour of walking around in the garden felt like years to him. He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings.

He could smell Sakura somewhere in the mansion and felt his eyebrow twitch.

* * *

><p>Sakura had woken up from her nap and started walking around, somehow she ended up outside in the garden. It was so beautiful. She heard a cough and turned around, it came from the bushes. She slowly walked towards it and her eyes widened when she saw a young girl with <em>white<em> hair coughing into the sleeve of her _silk_ kimono.

"Um...ano...are you okay? Do you need anything?" Sakura bent over and waited for her to reply. The answer she got was a little sad. "Iie. This happens often, you see, I am very ill and don't have much time left. So coughing up blood is becoming normal."

"...oh..." Sakura answered intelligently. She stood there akwardly for a few seconds before saying "Do you need any help? I'm Sasuke-sama's maid."

Towa stood up and looked at Sakura with a soft smile, that somehow didn't reach her eyes. "I know."

Sakura didn't have a chance to say anything else because suddenly Towa was on top of her and then everything blurred and turned into darkness.

* * *

><p>When Sakura had completely lost consciousness Towa started dragging her through the woods, towards the old dungeons in the hills. It was owned by her family but it was also unused, she usually tied the girls that she wanted there until they were close to dying then she or the doctor would cut off her arm and then the girls' arm too and that way she just stitched the human arm to her own and after a few days, it would be just like normal, until the demon hand grew back. This curse would never leave her.<p>

As she threw Sakura into one of the dungeons, she tied her arms and legs together so she wouldn't escape. This time for sure, she wouldn't just cut off and arm, she would cut off the head. But first she wanted this maid to be transformed, so the body would be immortal. She had to make the vampire transform her. Towa smirked. Or at least that would be the case, there were two other ways to turn the : She could somehow get her hands on some of Sasuke's blood and make the maid drink it. Two: She could force Sawa to tell her about the secret Vampire Ashes. She settled for number one, Towa had other plans for her wretched sister.

_Oh_, how she _abhorred_ Sawa. Sawa was _scared_ to try it first, that's why she made _Towa_ do it, so she didn't have to deal with the _consequences _herself.

She frowned.

Towa looked down at Sakura and smirked proudly at the work she had done. Sakura's hands were both tied together in front of her and the end of the rope was attached to a steel bar deep inside the wall.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was getting incredibly annoyed. He couldn't smell Sakura anywhere, and this place was seriously pissing him off. Everything and everyone was so fake. Not a single sincere word was spoken here.<p>

His 'dejt' had eneded and he just absentmindedly started roaming around the small garden. Everything was peaceful, a light breeze went by and suddenly he saw hundreds of sharp objects aimed at him.

"Shit!" He ducked quickly. He managed to avoid most but 3 hit him, a sword, a kunai and a senbon. Sasuke rolled his eyes at how patethic it was that he didn't dodge them all. He could hear Naruto already laughing at him.

Sasuke cursed loudly when he felt a sudden wooziness wash over him. He pulled out the senbon and then his body just stopped functioning, he crashed into the dirt but he didn't feel anything. His brain was turning to putty. The last thing he saw was the sick sister looming over him with a grin.


	9. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note

Hello Readers, I need your help. In the story Sasuke go trough and Sakura are going to go through and adventure, I'm not going to spoil anything, I just need ideas, for new characters , new scenarios and etc. Write them in the review section or submit them to me on Tumblr (there's a link to it on my bio).

A new chapter will be coming soon guys, I'm so sorry I've made you wait, I know I hate waiting for things. But it's summer break now in Sweden so I can continue with my strories efficiently ;)

If you're not following this story you probably won't get a notification in your email and if you don't even check your email then I suggest you go to my bio, where I update frequent info about my stories.

And also please review, because I need to know what to improve in each chapter. Tell me what you like and what you dislike or hate, and what you tgink I could do better. I'd really appreciate it.

Thank you

-Chocolate


	10. Chapter Eight

**…Personal $lave…**

**..Chapter Eight..**

* * *

><p>When I finally came to I was lying in a dark prison cell, it smelled musky and it was raining. I concluded that I was underground, there was a small window six feet above my head with bars, so there was no way for me to climb out. Also this stupid kimono was too tight for me to run or walk normally in. So what do I do? It didn't help that both my hand were tied with a huge rope.<p>

By the looks of it, night had fallen upon us and it was pouring down. Some of the water came through the window and now the floor was wet too.

Surprisingly my wig was still on my head, not a single strand of pink was showing. That figures, on a regular day it would fall off from a simple breeze but today it decided to stay on like glue.

There was no way out, I was hungry, tired and my head was itchy.

* * *

><p>Towa was excited. She was elated. She was <em>so<em>…happy. As she dragged the extremely heavy body of Sasuke Uchiha through the woods to the dungeons, she giggled. She would, by the end of the night have, a new body. In her hand was a small container of blood, more specifically_; Sasuke's_ blood.

Towa had to admit; he was extremely attractive. He was probably the epitome of handsome, but there were more important things to worry about right now.

She would first sedate him even more, and put him in one of the dungeons so he wouldn't intervene with her plans.

The door to the dungeon was hidden and surrounded by a genjutsu only Towa could break, she was the only person alive that could walk in and out of the dungeons as she pleases, other people didn't see it and just walked past it or through it. It was in the clearing, and when she reached it she didn't hesitate in opening the door and dragging the vampire in with her, he was extremely heavy. A few cells ahead was the girl, she was sleeping…Great, the prince had drinked her blood, it was obvious, the slave had a huge mark on her neck, now all that was left was making the girl drink _his_ blood and she would transform completely…or die. Towa really hoped she lived because she wanted— no, _needed_ a new body. The wretched arm just reminded her of her sisters' betrayal. A vampire's blood was essentially poison and came with grave consequences, and the fact that there were only a couple hundred left in the world made it more special.

She dropped the Prince in the middle of the cell and bent down quickly, in her hand was a needle, she quickly shoved it in one of the veins in his arm and slowly filled the needle with blood. She carefully put that on the floor a foot away from her, so nothing would happen to it, and drew another needle from her kimono; in the needle was a yellow substance and she quickly injected it into his arm.

Just when she was about to pull out the needle one of his arms swung at her and Towa grabbed the needle filled with the blood and ran out as fast as she could, avoiding a direct hit. She turned around to see the girl, who's cell was right in front of the Uchiha's, open her eyes. She looked around dazed for a second before taking in the situation.

The Prince was fully awake now and was standing up glaring at her, he stumbled to the front of the cell and grabbed the bars to support himself. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips had turned into a nasty sneer.

"What did you do to …me bitch…!" His words came out slow and slurred, he had trouble standing up. Towa smirked, the drugs had just started working, the more he struggled the faster it would distribute through his body and paralyze every muscle in his body. She saw his eyes advert from her to the girl in the cell and he looked even more enraged than before. She heard the girl gasp "Sasuke-sama!" and rolled her eyes.

Towa walked towards the slave's cell and leaned her forehead against the dirty bars, she smirked at Sakura, who was trying to stand up. "If you inject this into yourself I will spare him." Sakura glared at her and didn't say anything. Towa smiled gently. "Oh? You do not think I'm capable of doing so?"

Towa promptly walked away from them, she was going to go and get a weapon from downstairs, in doing so she was also giving the sedative time to take complete effect. Barely a few minutes had passed before she found an axe and almost skipped to their cells. She found Sakura staring at Sasuke through the bars and Sasuke on his stomach, trying to stand up. Towa first stood in front of his cell. "Isn't it pathetic for someone of royal blood to be crawling on the ground like a peasant?" She asked tauntingly.

Sasuke turned his face up towards her spit out the words. "I'm a warrior, it doe—" before he could say another word Towa opened his cell, dragging the axe with her. She had a crazy grin on her face, her pupils were extremely dilated and she was breathing heavily. Towa now stood above Sasuke with the axe above her head and brought it down hard— right into his left arm.

Sakura screamed in shock. Sasuke let out a blood churning scream, his body started shaking. The axe had just lodged itself into his arm, it was hallway through which just made it more fun, to pull it out. She saw his eyes shut halfway before she raised the axe above her head again. This time Sasuke managed to roll his back and the axe grazed his back, ripping most of his muscles and exposing some of his bones. Towa raised the axe again—

"I'll do it! Please don't hurt him anymore!" Towa frowned. She was actually starting to enjoy this. Towa dragged the axe with her as she closed Sasuke's cell, which was now covered in blood, and opened Sakura.

Towa took out the needle from her kimono and stretched out her hand towards Sakura, who hesitantly grabbed the needle. "On one condition." Towa rolled her eyes, but answered. "What?"

"Just let me heal him…" She asked pleadingly. Towa rolled her eyes again_, so stupid_.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes." With that Towa reached for her head and grabbed a handful of it and pulled her hard. But Towa didn't the weight instead she felt like she was pulling something too light. She turned around and frowned. Pink hair. Haruno.

It didn't really matter, she just needed Sakura to inject the blood into herself. She threw the wig to the ground and proceeded to grab Sakura's real hair and pull her harshly to Sasuke's cell who was unconscious. Sakura bent down in front of him and started healing him.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned, when Sasuke's carriage hadn't returned back, he immediately got a bad feeling and headed out to the Fujiwara residence, with back up; Suigetsu, Neji, Kiba and Itachi. When he asked the maids about it they said that 'yes' Sasuke had been there but he was out in the garden. But Naruto couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra at all. They didn't get permission to enter the mansion, so they waited until it was late evening before they sneaked into the mansion. Naruto used Sage Mode and found a trail of Sasuke's chakra leading away from the mansion and then stopped abruptly. They followed the trail and found themselves in the middle of a clearing.<p>

"It's a genjutsu." Neji pointed out.

"A very powerful one at that." Itachi commented. Neji frowned, the genjutsu had an impressive mass of chakra surrounding it.

"So, we can't get in?" Kiba and Suigetsu asked in unison. Naruto looked thoughful for a second before he grinned like and idiot and turned around to Itachi.

"This is like, your specialty, right? So take it off'ttebayo!" Itachi chuckled and walked into the genjutsu, while Neji observed with his Byakugan.

"Kai." Not even a second had past before an entire castle, or what was left of a castle, appeared before them. Naruto gaped. "Hey guys! I smell a lot of blood!" Kiba exclaimed, and started running inside. The others followed.

* * *

><p>Sakura gulped as she slowly pushed the needle into her arm and slowly pushed the blood into her veins. Sasuke was watching her intently, but he couldn't speak, Towa had just injected something else into him and now his whole body felt like puddy. Speaking of Towa, she was watching Sakura with an intense expression.<p>

Sakura frowned as her arm started stinging, and she watched her veins turn a dark green colour, so strong, she could see every vein through her skin, she watched Sasuke's blood travel through her arm and to the rest of her body. Her whole body's temperature was rising, and she felt fatigued and dizzy, her hands started shaking, making her drop the needle and she fell to the ground.

Suddenly Towa frowned, she felt the barrier around the dungeons break and frowned, she needed to get away until Sakura was fully transformed, which would happen by sunrise. Sasuke watched Towa grab Sakura and started dragging her along, he could do absolutely nothing. He had never felt so pathetic in his life. All he could do was watch, as Sakura's body got dragged though the dirt, her kimono was covered in his blood and her face was disturbingly peaceful.

This was why he hated forming bonds with people!

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and tried, with every fiber of his being to move, but none of his muscles responded to him. Sasuke was so angry right now, so frustrated and felt so powerless...

_Power_, he needed power. _'Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT ALL TO **FUCKING** HELL!' _

Sasuke felt the curse seal activate and immediately his whole body started burning; at least he was feeling something, he felt his body transform and his mind change. He had one thing in min; **_kill that fucking bitch_**.

He stood up and let out an animalistic sound, the whole dungeon started quivering and Sasuke started walking, he couldn't run, thanks to the drugs. He heard a familiar voice but didn't turn around, he had felt their chakra for a while now.

He felt Kiba's hand grip his shoulder in comfort. "Dude, calm down." Sasuke whipped his body around and let out a powerful surge of chakra, pushing away everyone and causing them to fly back a couple of feet. He started walking faster, each step he took the groung beneath him crumbled. He followed Sakura's chakra and felt his body convulse, he fell to the ground in shock, as his body started shaking uncontrollably, he gripped his stomach as he emptied the contents of it.

He stood up again but barely made it a couple of steps before he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sakura found herself on some kind of veichle being pulled by Towa through the forest. She couldonly make out the forms of trees and rocks, everything else was blurry. She was constantly fading in and out of consciousness, all she could think of was Sasuke.<p>

'**We fell for him, didn't we?**' It wasn't taunting her or being sarcastic, but genuine. Sakura smiled, it was ironic how she loved Romeo and Juliet, and now she was sacraficing herself for someone she fell for in a short time period.

Towa stopped and breathed out in relief, they had stopped following her and had stopped somewhere. Right now, she needed to reach the shelter built especially for her family, it was surrounded with a cloak of chakra and was essentially undetectatble.

Sakura on the other hand was getting worse and worse, her breathing was ragged, she was sweating and her heart was beating abnormally fast, it felt like her whole body had erupted into flames. She screamed as the pain got worse, she tried to move. It started raining. But Towa payed to attention neither the rain nor Sakura who had been screaming for a while now, she kept walking, pulling the wooden cart, deeply emerged in her plans.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke finally gained consciousness, he found Kiba and Naruto above him, staring intently at him. It was night, they were in the castle, they had started a fire with Neji and Itachi a few feet away. '<em>Sakura...<em>'

Naruto grinned at him, "You finally woke up, Teme, you looked dead! You're lucky we were here to save your sorry ass!" Sasuke found himself getting a headache from just trying to glare at Naruto, so instead he punched the blonde right in the face. Neji walked back to them, and amused grin stretched on his face.

Naruto stood up and glared, "What was that for, you bastard!" and punched Sasuke in the face. Then the both engaged in a fight, while Kiba watched cheering them on, Neji rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I don't have time for this, dobe. Itachi where did she go?" Itachi turned to his younger brother with a knowing look. "She headed west, right now I can't sense her chakra but, Neji has been keeping track of her whereabouts." Neji turned to Sasuke and nodded.

"She dissapeared in to a cave of some sort, above a cliff. It is surrounded by chakra, if we hadn't been tracking her all this time, we wouldn't find her." Sasuke nodded and stood up quickly. The blonde turned towards his friend, a worried expression on his face.

"You're gonna go after her?" Everyone else looked at Sasuke for an answer, the Uchiha aristocrat shrugged and in a second started running west. Naruto slapped himself on the forehead and started running after him. Kiba smirked but stayed in the same place, while Itachi and Neji stared at him in amusment. "What?" the Inuzuka prince asked.

"Are you not taking part of their shenanigans anymore?" Neji asked. Kiba snorted, "I don't have Akamaru, it's no fun this way."

* * *

><p>Sakura had stopped screaming, her throat was hurting too much, she opted for crying silently. The evil twin sister however, was on her knees screaming bloody murder, holding her arm. She ripped of her kimono arm, and screamed in shock, the veins on her shoulder were turning green, it was taking over her body. Her leg and the side of her face had turned green, blood coming out. Her voice was turning into a low growl, and she was in complete agony. Once it was over she ran outside of the cave and sighed a the rain pelted down on her body.<p>

The sun was starting to rise and she smiled in relief. Soon,_ soon_, she would be a normal girl. No more demon features, she could fall in love, have children and live a normal life. She would have a son and a daughter, and they would live happily ever after.

**-zzzt-**

Towa stood up immediately, she could feel the chakra signs of two people, coming towards her with inhuman speed. She knew they weren't stupid, they wanted the girl and knew how to break the chakra barrier. And if they did that, she would be left without a body, and that wasn't an option. They valued the girls life.

The white haired beauty ran inside the shelter, wrapped her arms around Sakura and threw her over her shoulder. One perk of having a demon arm...

She would go to the cliff, and if they came too close, she would threaten to throw the girl over the cliff, and kill her. She stumbled into the rain, her eyes wide and excited. _Death_ was something she wasn't scared of anymore. She just wanted to return to normal. That was all she wished for.

She stood on the edge of the cliff and out the girl down on the ground, she stared into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. She smirked at them, "Come any closer and the girl dies."

She saw the Uchiha narrow his eyes and glared furiously at her, his eyes adverted to the girl lying motionless on the ground, barely breathing, and his eyes softened before they turned to her again and hardened again. Towa started laughing, she smirked and put her hands on her hips and stared smugly at the two men infront of her.

The blonde was smirking at her. _Why is he smiling at me like that?_ He pointed to the ground under her and she looked down quickly, it was just grass...**JUST GRASS! **

In the blonde's arms was the girl, Towa glared hard at him. "INSOLENT FOOL!" She raised her claw, but before she could do anything, the blonde fell to his knees, the girl still in his arms. Standing behind him, was her sister, Sawa, with a huge sword in her hands.

"Sawa! You came!" Towa immediately felt estatic, something she hadn't felt for her sister in a long while. Sawa didn't saw anything, she walked over to her sister, a meloncholy expression on her feminine features. Sawa threw her arms around Towa and hugged her tight, "This isn't the time for this-" Towa gasped.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke looked away in disgust. Sawa had plunged the sword through both their bodies, "S-Sawa..." They both stumbled before, falling down the cliff. Naruto looked down and closed his eyes in dismay, Sasuke turned his attention towards Sakura, she wasn't breathing. Naruto handed her over to Sasuke and walked away. The sun was up.

Sasuke looked down at the small body of the female in his arms, her hair was out of it's braid, messily tangled up, her face peaceful but her body was littered with bruises. He gently shook her body, "Sakura.." but she didn't even twitch. He felt his heart speed up, he couldn't hear a heartbeat or any other signs of life from her.

The rain fell down harder.

Cold realisation set in... Sakura was dead...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, this is a little longer than usual. What did you guys think? Is Sakura dead, will she be a human or not? Do you like chocolate? Is Sasuke ooc? Do you feel bad for Sakura?<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**And also, I update on my bio, a few days before a chapter comes out, so if you want to catch the chapters when they come out go check it out every now and then.**

**Also, how do you feel about Gaiden and Kishimoto trolling the fuckery out of the pairing ships? One moment Karin is the biological mother, the next, she's not. I hope the mother is Sakura. And what's with Suigetsu and Karin not getting married yet? I don't like this.**

**I feel like I'm trolling you guys every chapter too, with a huge cliffhanger. And sometimes the chapters are funny and cute (Like chapter two) and sometimes dark and gory (like this one).**

**Don't worry, the next chapters will hopefully be more ItaHana and KarinTen fights. ;)**

**P.S. I've updated and edited a few chapters.**

**See ya' lovers **


	11. Chapter Nine

**..Personal $lave..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Chapter Nine...**

**.**

**.**

Everything was hazy for a few minutes as she regained consciousness. It was suprisingly warm and quiet. The first thought that came to mind was 'Am I dead?'

Then she felt her head start throbbing and came to the conclusion that she was very much alive.

And that's when she heard the voices, they only made her head throb more. She groaned and tried focusing on what she was seeing. She was in a room- her room in the castle. She sat up, and surveyed the room, she was alone in her room. She could see her reflection on the mirror across the room staring back at her. Her pink hair was messily braided and her face was pale but she was alive.

Or at least she thought she was.

Sakura slowly slid out of the bed, her legs felt like jelly she could barely stand and slowly made her way to the door. She reached for the door knob and before she could open the door, it swung open revealing Sasuke, in his armor. His face turned suprised when he noticed her.

"When did you wake up?" He asked and closed the door behind him.

She smiled up at him, holding her hand behind her back. "Just now. It's an honor that you come and visit me, Your Grace."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at her in irritation. "You're very annoying has anyone ever told you that?"

"Has anyone told you that I'm a lady with feelings?"

"You're a woman?" Sasuke asked tauntingly.

Sakura pouted. "What happened?"

Sasuke smirked down at her, and ruffled her hair fondly. She glared at him through the birds nest that was now her hair.

"You almost died."

"Eh?"

"You had no pulse."

"I died?"

"Luckily my blood saved you. You tröansformed to a vampire. The only reason you survived was due to the fact that vampires don't die so easily."

"I'm a vampire?"

"You're not fully immortal yet."

"I'm a vampire?"

"It'll take a long time to explain everything."

"I'm a vampire..."

"Not fully." He muttered glaring at her in annoyance.

Her eyes glazed over with tears. It might have seemed a little pathetic but it was a lot to take in. She looked down at her bare feet- then it hit her; she was wearing a small skimpy nightgown, it was way too short. "W-what am I wearing? This isn't mine!" She cried, and covered what was left of her dignity.

Sasuke looked at her, amused at her antics. But he continued staring at her. She turned around, hands over her chest. "Get out! This is in appropriate..."

She heard him chuckle darkly behind her and blushed. He smacked her butt causing her to shriek. "I've had better."

Sakura turned around and glared st him. He smirked down at her, she was so short, the top of her head barely reached his shoulder.

"Is this how you treat your master, Sakura?" He bent his head and so their nosed were touching. Her eyes widened and her lips parted, just like he predicted. She took a few steps away from him and blinked in surprise.

"Come find me in an hour, you've been sleeping for 5 days." And with that he left.

Sakura felt tired, she didn't know why. She took a bath, but didn't wet her hair because she didn't have time to let it dry, then she got dressed and ran down to the kitchen and ate som deliscious rice gruel and then she waddled over to Sasuke's room.

It was still early. Around noon.

When she knocked on the door no one answered, so she just entered. The room was empty, she went into the bathroom and just marveled at the size of it, in comparison her's was nothing. It had a bathtub, fit for ten people, bottles and bottles of cleaning products and rows and rows of bathrobes and towels. At the end of the room was a balconey.

Sakura now had completely forgotten what her original task was, opened the big translucent doors (probably the work of a wizard) walked out to the balconey.

It was mid November so it was a little chilly, but it was worth the view it gave her. The balconey overlooked the whole garden and training grounds. Speaking of the training, she could make out Sasuke's form, he was sparring with some blonde. There were a few spectators. Mostly children. And some maids fawning over them.

Of course. Sasuke's next favorite place to spend time at aside from his room and the diner room was the training grounds.

But it wasn't good that he was already using his arm, fighting puts too much strain on the muscles, muscles she just healed a few days ago, they needed time to recuperate and it takes time, she needed to go over it again. Even with her capabilities, no one could just heal it completely in one go. Though he was a vampire, they probably healed quicker than a normal person.

Sakura sighed and turned around to walk down to the training grounds.

Once she arrived Sasuke didn't notice her, so she waited for their training to end. It looked like they had just started a few minutes ago because neither one had any injuries.

The blonde one looked exactly like the description Karin and Tenten had given her; blonde, tan skin, sapphire blue eyes and a smile that made the sun fade.

They were locked in an intense sparring match.

It went incredibly quick. Sasuke punched, the blonde who we shall call Sunshine, dodged and kicked Sasuke in the legs causing him to fall, Sunshine aimed a punch at Sasuke's head, but Sasuke rolled away. Before Sunshine could react, Sasuke kicked in Sunshine's knees causing him to buckle, Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and Sunshine flew back a couple feet and landed on his back. Before Sunshine could react Sasuke was on top of hi and aimed a punch at his head. Sunshine caught it just inches from his face, the impact caused the leaves around them to fly off around them. Sunshine kicked Sasuke off himself and stood up, they glared at each other, then both, at the same time threw a kick, their legs collided and the leaves flew up around them again.

Sunshine managed to punch Sasuke twice before getting punched too.

It went on for a long time, Sakura would get just as surprised everytime they landed a punch on each other. She was used to healing, not seeing people get hurt.

The spectators left eventually, having work to do, except a pair of children. A boy and a girl. The boy looked to be about six to eight years old, while the girl was maybe one or two. They were adorable, they were both wearing rags the boys pants were pulled up by a rope, his shirt fell off one shoulder. The girl he cradled in his arms had brown wavy hair, she had a small little nose, big brown doe eyes guarded by long baby lashes and big chubby was sucking on a orange clove.

Sakura pitied them, she knew how it felt working as a slave.

The boy looked up at her questioning her stare, Sakura smiled and bent down and stretched out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." The boy stared at her. "What's your name?"

"Hiro. This is Sarada." He said gesturing towards the little girl on his lap. Sarada looked up at Sakura quietly.

Sakura looked down at Sarada and giggled. "You're so cute. Do you work here?"

The boy blushed and nodded. "Mother works here, she said that I should take care of Sarada 'til she can work too." Hiro fiddled with the hem of Sarada's shirt. "Do you work here too?" He asked softly.

Sakura nodded and pointed at Sasuke. "I work for him."

Hiro's face lit up, his face turning to excitement and admiration. Sakura guessed he saw Sasuke as an idol of sorts. "Really? You work for Sasuke-sama? Is he nice? Does he like apples?" Sakura blinked at the barell of questions.

"Ah...yes. I guess he's nice sometimes. I don't know if he likes apples though." She said thoughtfully.

Hiro's face fell. "Oh.."

"Ah...but I can ask?"

Hiro's face lit up again and he grinned. "Thank you Sakura-sama!"

"Ah..just call me Sakura."

Hiro nodded, grinning. "We have to go now. Bye!" And skipped away into the castle, with Sarada in his arms.

Sakura blinked. Weird kid with apple obsession.

She turned around and groaned in exasperation. Sunshine and Sasuke were still at it, their punches and kicks were so fast that they were just one big blur by now. Sasuke looked up and their eyes met.

Charcoal met jade.

He stopped for a milli second and Sunshine took advantage of the distraction and kicked Sasuke in the face who jumped up behind Sunshine before he got hit. Sasuke got kicked in the chest and flew back a couple of feet, his body skidded and stopped an inch from Sakura's foot.

Sasuke stood up, ignoring Sunshine. "You're late."

"No! I was waiting for you to finish training-"

She was cut off by Sunshine who appeared magically behind Sasuke and stretched out his hand, with he grin he said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've managed to actually update on my iPhone (hurray for technology) it's so annoying to write on your phone. srsly.<strong>

**Reivew.**


	12. Chapter Ten

..Personal $lave..

.

.

...Chapter Ten...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**..Personal $lave..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Chapter Ten...**

.

.

It had been a whole week since she had met Naruto. He was one of the most amazing people she's ever met.

Sasuke and Naruto had gone on a mission and Sakura was left alone to take care of whatever mess Sasuke had left in his room. For a Prince, he was increadibly untidy, sometimes it felt like he did it on purpose.

After she saw them off, she went to Sasuke's room and her jaw dropped to the floor. There were clothes stewn all around and on the bed, the pillows were on the floor and one was on a chair, next to the book shelf. There were also piles of paper, scrolls and books on Sasuke's reading table.

His armor was on the ground in front of the bathroom door.

She had just cleaned it all up two days ago...

Sakura wasn't even mad. She was just impressed. This was real talent.

She had two days until they returned, she didn't have to clean up right away.

Sakura had always loved reading. She stared at the books thoughtfully, and picked out the thickest book of them all. It had a little bit of dust on it and was really heavy. She sat down on the chair and started reading. A few sentences in, and she realized that this book was about vampires.

Suddenly her interest peeked and Sakura started reading over the pages. What had Sasuke meant when he said that she wasn't fully a vampire. Sha had vampire blood now. Would she drink blood?

The answers lied in the book.

.

.

.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, then he glared at Naruto, then he threw a rock at the dumb blond.

"Oww!" He cried. "What was that for?"

Sasuke glared harder.

Naruto stopped and stared at Sasuke with a thoughtful look.

They had stopped a while ago, for a break, they gave the horses some food and water then sat down to eat beneath a tree next to a river.

"You have something you wanna tell me, your favourite human person." Naruto said after a moment of silence. Sasuke glared harder.

"...I...I...think..." Sasuke started. Naruto looked at him, his eyed wide with excitement.

"...I...I...think...I think...I..." Naruto threw his head back and let out a laugh. He pointed at Sasuke with one hand, clutching his stomach with the other and laughed harder.

"I can't believe THE UCHIHA SASUKE is stuttering like fool." Sasuke grabbed a rock and threw it at Naruto who, unfortunately, dodged.

The Prince stood up angrily and teleported away, to the other side of the river. Naruto looked at his friend, his face was flushed, with both anger and embarassment. The latter he hadn't seen in years.

A serious look crossed Naruto's face as he examinef Sasuke carefully. "Is this about a woman?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

And evil grin crossed Naruto's face. '_Got'cha_'

Naruto jumped over the river, landing on all four limbs, like a cat. He grinned mischievously at Sasuke, who glared even harder at him. If looks could kill, Naruto would be a puddle of blood on the ground.

Naruto plopped down in front of Sasuke, arms and legs crossed. He gave his friend a scrutinizing look before he patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is it Mina?" Naruto asked.

"Who?"

"Is it Chizu?" Naruto asked again.

"No..."

"Ayane?"

"..."

"Rachel? Erika-chan? Chiye-chan? Kaede-chan? Kurumi? Ai? Haruhi? Sawako? Sachiko? Nana? Nina? Vana?"

"No."

"Hmmm...is-is it K-K-K-Ka-Ka-"

Sasuke stood up and glared at the dobe. "It's not. She's with Suigetsu now."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry Teme, she used to be your biggest fangirl."

Sasuke sighed and sat down again.

"Is it someone you fucked?" Naruto asked again, a huge grin on his face. Sasuke found himself wondering how in the world Naruto looked so innocent while talking about something considered so "dirty".

"No." Sasuke answered. Naruto gasped, he stood up, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

"Could this be LOVE? Is that what I am hearing right now'ttebayo?!"

Sasuke blinked. '_Good point_ ' He thought. _Was_ it love? Or just attraction? Maybe it was because he hadn't _had_ any for a long time now. As Naruto started blabbering Sasuke pondered on his feelings. Or if they could be called that.

He enjoyed her presence, she was always talkative and entertaining. She would give him advice on things, mostly his health. He almost considered her a friend. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't want for someone to hurt her. But that could be interpertated as "platonic". He _was_ attracted to her, in a sexual way, that is.

"Then who is it, Teme?" Sasuke glanced up at him, but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, Sasuke stood up brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Sakura." He answered swiftly and teleported to the other side of the river.

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face. He jumped over to where Sasuke was, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, in a friendly manner. "I approve of you two'ttebayo! You have my blessings!"

Sasuke shrugged him off and frowned. "Hn."

"And it's not like you can't get married, Itachi married someone from lower class, ya'know."

The princes' frown only deepened, his eyebrows furrowing, a deep crease appearing between them.

"She's from a certain clan. Father would not approve. He'd sooner hang her than let her join the family."

Naruto looked at him with a doubtful gaze. "I thought all Haruno had pink hair..."

Sasuke nodded. "She's wearing a wig to hide it." Naruto blinked.

"Ooh."

"Moron. It was quite obvious if you look close up."

.

.

.

It was the day before Sasuke and Naruto's arrival. The day _after_ their arrival was the Queen's birthday. So Sakura along with every other maid in the castle were gathered and forced to participate in the preparations. Tables were set up. The ball room was cleaned up. The curtains were changed, washed and dried. Sakura was to help with the cleaning. The maid in charge of the cleaning was Chibusa.

Chibysa was the most nit-picking woman there is. She wanted the ballroom to be spotless and flawless.

The ballroom was huge. The room could fit thousands of king sized beds. It was so big that if you stood on one side and your friends on the other you would have to squint to really their faces.

Right across the gigantic marble doors were the stairs from where the Queen would descend to attend her birthday party.

The stairs were carved into the wall, and were curved outwards in the end to face the doors.

The Ballroom was going to be holding all the friends, family and aquantinces of The Queen. All the way from refined knights and nobility to well known clans and royalty.

Sakura sighed. She was scrubbing the floor, along with a few other maids.

Chigusa, the one in charge of them, would come in ever so often and supervise, then she would leave to check on the others.

As she shoved the sponge in the water basket and pulled it out, squeezing the excess water out, the pinkette thought about Sasuke. He was a much better person than she thought he would be. Sakura was happy that she didn't end up working for some perverted old man, Sasuke may be a bit of a pervert sometimes but he was around her age, handsome and he was actually to some extent, a kind person, though he rarely showed it.

Having a crush on your _master_ was hard.

On that subject, she wasn't even finished with cleaning his room, she had been spending most of her time reading that book. Sakura was the only one with the key to his room. It felt good to know he trusted her enough to give her acess to his private quaters even when he wasn't present. It made her feel like their relationship had became more intimate. Closer to friendship than just a maid and the master.

"Ugh...my wrist hurts." Sakura heard one of the maids cleaning the mirrors say.

"Mine too..." Said the other. Sakura wished she could help them, but that would reveal her identity and that was _not_ good. The only reason Sasuke didn't react much to it, was probably because it would be entertaining to hold something like that over her head. If he got tired of her he could just tell his father, the King and they would hold a public execution, after days of torture that is. Sasuke was difficult like that. He was kind, but he was also dark and twisted. It was hard to explain.

After she was finished scrubbing floors and windows, she needed to do Sasuke's laundry.

It was late, but alot of maids were awake doing work, buzzing around the castle quietly. Sakura gathered Sasuke's clothes and threw them in a basket and headed down to the laundry room.

The washing machine was a new invention, made of wood, and filled with water and soap, a large stick with a handle stuck out from it, and you would press it down, which would cause the clothes to move around and after a long time they would be clean.

After the washing, came the drying. The mages had built drying rooms for the Uchiha family. It was a room, with thick thrings hanging from the wall, you would put the wer clothes on the band and maybe secure them with a pin or something. In the room was a lacrima, a ball made from special glass that can contain magic, sorcery and release certain justus. There were eight wind jutsu lacrima in each room, which were filled up with chakra every week, in each room. All you had to do was walk out and press a button, then wait maybe ten to twenty minutes and the clothes would be dry. Very convenient.

When she was leaving, with Sasuke's clothes dried and folded neatly in the basket, someone stopped her.

A man, a knight, she could tell by the armour. He was average height, brown hair and blue eyes, tan skin and a crooked smile. He smirked down at her.

"Well what do we have here?" He leaned against the wall and beant his head down closer to hers. He gave a low whistle. "Aren't you just a beauty!"

Sakura looked down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact, she took a step back away from him and walked past him, but he stopped her mid-step. Sakura glared up at him. Couldn't he take a hint.

"I'm Tohru. What's your name, miss?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He was very good looking, but very annoying, she thought..

"I have to work. Move." She shoved passed him, and walked down the hallway. He stopped her again, this time he trapped her against the wall, Sakura shifted uncomfortably, glaring at the wall behind him.

"Who do you work for? Hm? I'll pay you double for your services." Tohru asked, a grin forming on his face again.

"The Crown Prince; Uchiha Sasuke-sama." She answered almost robotically. "No, thank you."

"Come on. Is he that good?" Tohru laughed.

Sakura blinked. "Good?"

"In bed. Does he fuck you good enough to make you want to continue working for him?" Tohru laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "His skills in bed are infamous, but who could've thought they were true!"

Sakura gaped at the laughing man. So disrespectful. She couldn't get the words out. Did people think she was Sasuke's...

Tohru grabbed her shoulder, with a serious look he said. "Be my whore instead. When he's bored with you he'll kill you. But when I get bored with you, which probably won't be for a while..." He licked his lips, and sized her up, top to bottom. "I'll just give you to my workers."

"No!" Sakura shoved his hand off her shoulder and pushed him away from her personal bubble.

Tohru rolled his eyes in exasperation. "How much integrity and loyalty can a whore have-" He was cut off by Sakura slapping him _hard_ across the face. His eyes widened, and he stared at her in shock, completely startled.

"I'm not a whore!" She cried, before running off, the basket of clothes in her arms.

That night Sakura couldn't sleep. The events flashed by her eyes the whole night.

What if she got in trouble?

But he was harassing her.

She groaned in embarassment and rolled around on her bed.

That night she barely slept at all. The whole castle were woken up at the hour of the rabbit, at the arrival of Sasuke and Naruto. It turned out that even though Naruto wasn't royalty he was just as respected, and Sakura could understand why. The maids all stood in a line to welcome them as they paraded into the walls of the castle on their horses.

Sakura watched Sasuke as he gracefully jumped off his horse and greeted his family. Naruto did the same, he hugged Hana and Itachi and bowed down low to The King and The Queen.

Then the royal family and Naruto were escorted to the dining room for their breakfast.

Sakura waited for Sasuke in his room, she organized some of the books and scrolls to pass the time.

.

.

.

Naruto inhaled the food, while chatting merrily with The Queen. Naruto and Sasuke were practically brothers, in that sense, Sasuke's mother was like his mother too.

"Your hair is getting so long, Naruto-_kun_." A voice said next to him. Naruto didn't even need to look to know who was talking, he's recognize that evil hippo's voice anywhere. Why did Itachi even marry her.

Naruto turned to her, a fake smile portrayed on his feautures. "Yes, Hana-_chan_, it's called having a life. Maybe you should get one too." Sasuke coughed. Itachi gave him a warning look. Fugaku continued eating, ignoring everything happening around him.

Mikoto waved her hand dissmissevly at the two. "Oh, you two are always so hostile towards eachother, try to get along: after all, it is _The Queen's_ birthday."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes, Oka-sama."

Breakfast surprisingly went by smoothly, Naruto pulled Sasuke to the side.

He gave his friend a serious look. "I think Ouga is back." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I don't know how. But that was definitively his demonic aura I sensed on the way back."

"It figures. No matter how many times you obliterate that miserable bastards bodies and incarnations, he always comes back." The Prince clenched his jaw. His eyes narrowing to slits.

Naruto patted him on the back. "Let's not rush things. We'll take action if he attacks first. There's no point in looking for him." Sasuke inwardly agreed.

"I'll send out a few men to search the area." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto nodded. "I'm gonna take a nap now. See ya!" He turned around, dramatically and walked away.

Sasuke sighed in exhasperation; moments like this made him wonder why the fuck he even befriended the blonde.

He walked up to his room, in the hallways maids and servants all stopped and bowed, some giving him looks of envy and some of lust. He just continued forward without even sparing them a glance. He was used to this, since he was young child people have bowed down to him.

But still, the Dobe's words irked him. Ouga was a half demon: a sick and twisted one at that.

Usually, a demon would be evil, and very blood thirsty. Demons don't really think, if they're hungry they'll kill an entire village and eat the villagers. For the most part they were vile, disgusting looking creatures. Demons have no sympathy and compassion, they don't know the pain of loss or bonds. But there are a select few demons who have a brain, who have compassion. Some demons mate with humans, the child is then born half human and half demon. Which are more commonly called Hanyou. The Hanyou are misfits, they're considered Demons by humans and humans by Demons.

Ouga was a misfit, a Hanyou. Sasuke never liked him, but Naruto did, they went on many battles together. Even back then Ouga couldn't stand love and friendship. He just didn't like it. Even though he was a Hanyou, which meant he had the heart of both a human and a Demon, he was more Demon than human.

Ouga fell in love with a human woman, Izayoi, who was in love with Sasuke. Her feelings were returned by Sasuke and they were always together.

Izayoi was the daughter of a High Lord, she was a well known Hime. When the villagers found out she was associating herself with a Hanbun Kyuketsuki and Hanbun Akuma (half demon, half demon ) they burned down their house, with the Hime and her family alive in there.

Ouga came to save her, since Sasuke didn't know. He found Izayoi in the fire and confessed his love to her. When she didn't return his feelings, Ouga tied her up in the house and she burned along with the house. Ouga decided to die with her and stayed in the fire.

Sasuke buried Izayoi's remains, but they never found Ouga.

Ouga, since he was half demon, only sustained burn marks. His whole body was burned but he was alive and escaped to a cave.

There Ouga's hatred grew more And more every day, the more pain and anguish he went through the more his soul was tainted and defiled. Ouga's demonic aura grew so strong that it summoned thousands of Demons around the world. He gave them his flesh and in resturn he took their powers.

Ouga absorbed the Demons, and found stronger Demons to absorb all the time. His body was a blob of different demon parts and organs, it was extremely disgusting to look at. Ouga managed to create new demons through mixing different demons that he absorbed. His own body took to form of a human one. His hair was white, he had red eyes, white pupils and a black sclera.

He made his creations fight his battles for him, until they were all killed and eventually so was he.

Or that's what they thought. Since he was apparently alive and kicking again, Sasuke guessed they were wrong about killing him.

.

.

.

Sasuke opened the door to his room and found Sakura sitting on the floor, pink hair all around her like curtains, and reading a book. When she finally looked up, a huge smile broke into her face.

"Sasuke-sama!" She ran over to where he was and bowed. "Welcome back."

Sasuke smirked. He patted her head and sat down on his bed. Sakura followed him, still smiling. "Sneaking around, reading my things are you now? And where is your wig."

Sakura laughed nervously, scratching her head. "Ah, well, you see...that book was about Vampire's so I read a little-" She was cut off when Sasuke snaked his arm around her waist and pivoted his body around, slamming her down on the bed. She let out a surprised noise, but made no move to leave.

He moved up her body, kissing her neck slowly as he went down. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. His lips were so soft, his toungue traced where his lips had just been, gently, and he started sucking on it.

His hands held her hips in place and hers rested on her chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly she felt his hold on her hips tighten and without a prelude his fangs sunk into her skin. She winced and grabbed his shoulders in pain. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, but it still _stung_ a lot.

She stared at his neck, she could see his veins clearly, and she felt her mouth water. She craved it. But it also disgusted her. Without a second thought she opened her mouth bit into his neck.

"Shit!" Sasuke's reaction would be considered funny, had it not been that she felt mortified at what she just did. He sat up rubbing his neck and glared down at her, as she apologized profoundly.

"If it's blood you want, Sakura, you could just ask." She stared at him with coruscating eyes.

He brought his wrist to his face and to her surprise he bit into his veins, the blood started pouring out. Sasuke looked at her expectantly. He moved his bloody wrist to her chin.

"Drink."

.

.

.

.

.

**Are there any guys reading my story? By the way, I can't really make those lines anymore, you know the long lines in every fanfic that seperates different segments. And this is because I am using my iPhone to write and update. The writing is easier because I have acess to my phone 24/7, but uploading and editing on your phone is a nightmare ㈵4**

**Review, I appreciate it! **


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Personal $lave**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Drink." He ordered impatiently. She looked up at him shock and bewilderment. The blood was drooling down on to the floor now. Sasuke looked- _glared_ at her, but didn't say anything.

She gulped, and put gripped his forearm gently, moving towards the bleeding wrist. He lips parted slowly, as she placed her mouth, right over the punctured skin, sucking in the blood gently. It tasted just like blood, the metallic taste was there, but it felt different, her body felt warm and she felt her head getting cleared of all other thoughts. She licked the blood around his wrist and got lost in the sensation. It was actually, in a weird way, arousing.

The woman started sucking harder, drawing out more and more blood. She unintentionally let out a moan. She felt the man stiffen and then he emitted an animalistic growl, causing her to look up startled. He was staring intensly at her, almost glowering, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth clenched, but his eyes shine with lust. Her eyes widened, she tried to call out his name.

"Sasuke?" He either didn't hear her or ignored her, because she found herself being pushed into the bed again, his weight holding her down. His wrist had stopped bleeding, she noticed. He came closer, her eyes widened, when she noticed his closing. He kissed her, gently moving his lips against hers.

(Special message at the end, please read it.)

A little kissing was harmless, she thought. She felt one of his hands move back to grab her butt. She frowned, breaking the kiss and tried to push him off, and move his hand away from her derrière. Sasuke, refusing to give up, attacked her neck, kissing, nibbling, licking and biting her sensitive skin. She stopped resisting, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Sasuke." She warned, placing her hands on his chest and tried to move him away from her. He grabbed her hands, massaging her wrists with his thumbs, trying to relax her. It worked, she put her guard down, he took the moment and settled himself between her legs and kissed her mouth.

While she was still distracted by their kiss, Sasuke's hand slowly moved to her back where he slowly pulled down the zipper to her dress, she didn't seem to notice it at all.

Her eyes widened when his tongue darted into her mouth, suddenly the kiss went from soft and gentle to rough and ferocious. He pulled back and then crushed his lips to hers violently, bruising her lips. She put her hands on his chest and, using all her strength, held him at an arms length. The woman looked up at him, surprised. He smirked at her and reached for the front of her dress, in one motion he pulled it down revealing her naked breast to him.

His smirk grew bigger when he noticed that she didn't do anything to stop him, taking it as a good sign. He inspected the creamy white mounds in front of him, they weren't small, but they weren't big either.

She gaped at him as he gawked at her breasts. He was showing her exactly what he wanted from her. Suddenly, she felt rage starting to bubble up inside her. She trusted him and he treated her like his whore. Tohru was right; she was no better than a harlot.

His hand cupped her breast in his hand, squeezing gently.

Sakura raised her hand up, and brought it down on his face – hard. She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. The pinkette stood up, pulling her dress up, over her chest to protect what was left of her dignity, she gave him the most poisonous loom she coul muster in her state.

"You're despicable!" She hissed, and marched right out of his room.

He blinked. "Such a troublesome woman." He muttered, rubbing his swollen cheek.

.

Tohru paraded through the castle, an atrocious smile across his hansome features, two Uchiha soldiers following a few steps behind him.

"This way, my good men."

.

A handsome man, in his late twenties sat down on his bed, exhausted. His raven hair was messy and loose from it's usual low ponytail. You would think that it would be from all the work and training he endured thoughout the day, but believe it or not, the cause was his beautiful pregnant wife.

Hana had been forcing him to do everything she wanted. When he asked her: _"Why don't you just make one of the maids do it? That is why we have them._" To which her reply was a beating and a twenty minute rant about being involved with the unborn babe's life.

But this was it, Itachi thought. He was putting his foot down. He would no longer let his wife boss him around, he was the man and she would listen to him like a every loyal, demure little wife should.

"Yes, this is it." He told himself. "You can do it!"

Uchiha Itachi was one of the strongest men alive, a pregnant _woman_ should be no problem.

He gulped, she was so much shorter than him, but the amount of evil inside that little woman was beyond his capacity of understanding, he thought. A wise man once told him that short people were more malicious due to the fact that they were closer to hell. Itachi now understood, what the wise man was saying.

The soft voice of his wife calling him, broke him out of his thoughts. "Itachi-kun!" She said happily, walking up to her husband, in her nightwear. "Get me a slice of the apple pie they were baking and some orange juice. Also get me an apple."

The husband stood up, a serious look on his face. He looked down into his wife's eyes. "No." He said slowly.

Hana crossed her hands over her chest, calmly observing her spouse. "What did you say?"

"You have bullied me enough, Hana. I am standing up for myself."

Hana glared at her husband, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Itachi. You are just a tiny little man to me! Get me what I wish for or you'll regret the day you were born." She hissed, grabbing his face threateningly. She was satisfied when he gulped and nodded.

"Fine! But I am not getting you any juice!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I am! But I will not fill it up all the way!"

.

Sakura was sitting on her bed, glaring at the floor, engulfed in her thoughts, when suddenly three men barged into her room. She recognized one in the middle as Tohru, the other two were soldiers. Startled, she stood up and glared at them, before she had the chance to speak, both soldiers grabbed her arms and started dragging her out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched, they didn't falter in their steps.

Tohru smirked at her from the side. "This is your punishment, for disrespecting me."

She gaped at him. "You provoced me! You can't decide punishment for me!

"Hmm...you see, my family is special to the King, he needs us. Fugaku-_sama_ loaned me two soldiers to show you to your room for the next three days. I hope you enjoy complete solitude." As he finished his rant, Sakura noticed that they were somewhere she had never been before. They were leading her to a huge wooden door, where two guards were playing cards. Tohru coughed, which got their attention, they immediately stood up and saluted. Tohru gestured to the door and the guard hurriedly showed his key in the door and opened it.

One of the guards pushed her into to the room and the door closed, creaking slightly.

Sakura blinked.

What just happened?

She frowned and looked around. The cell she was in was small and empty, all it had, litterally, were four walls, a floor and a roof. There wasn't anything to sleep on.

'_Why am I so unlucky_?'

.

Sasuke stood in front of his father, anger boiling inside him.

"Sasuke." His _father_ adressed him. "Enough of your foolishness. Leave."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, from his peripheral vision pheriperal he saw Tohru smirk smugly at him.

Without a second glance at his father, Sasuke marched out of the ballroom. The celebration had already began, it was nighttime and he only just now found out that his maid had been imprisoned.

The Crown Prince was wearing formal clothing, no weapons or armor tonight, due to his mothers' request for him to just wear something nice.

The women were all throwing themselves at him. As he exited the room almost every woman turned to look at him, the others were looking at his brother.

After that little scuffle that afternoon he hadn't seen her. He just assumed that she was avoiding him, which was fine by him, since didn't need her due to being so busy, preparing for this event.

Even Naruto had been busy which was a surprise, because _Naruto did not work_. Nobody knew why, he just didn't and always managed to slip out of doing tedious tasks. If that wasn't raw talent and dedication, Sasuke didn't know what was.

His thoughts went back to Sakura, he groaned as he reached the balcony. He noticed that he had something in his hand. He looked down, wine. He was holding a glass full of wine. The man stared at the glass for a few seconds, almost as if contemplating something, then he brought it to his mouth and finished its contents in a few greedy gulps.

Sasuke dropped the glass to the ground and walked out of the balcony, unknown to him a figure was following him.

Time to pay a visit to his silly little cherry blossom.

.

Sakura had been sitting in the corner of the little room, all day. They took her out to the "potty room" once but they didn't even give her something to drink so why bother.

She could hear the violins and laughter coming from the ballroom all the way where she was. Despite having only a small window, the cell was icredibly cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, protectively.

She heard the lock bolt and she looked up. Standing at the door way was none other than her _master_. She frowned and looked down at her knees. He came closer and dropped something onto her lap. A box. She blinked.

"What's this?" The pinkette asked.

"Food." He grunted, and pulled off her wig. "Why are still wearing this?"

"Oh, I forgot I was wearing it." She patted the spot next to her and Sasuke sat down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

She blushed.

"Eat." He ordered, then shoved a drink in her hand. Sakura couldn't help but smile, it was such a sweet gesture.

She opened up the box and took out the chopsticks. The contents of the box were chicken terayaki and rice. One of her favourite foods. But she didn't complain, instead she just closed her hands together. "Itadakimasu." And started eating slowly.

Slowly but surely, he felt the female relax and eat, she even rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I hit you today. It was out of line. I understand if you want to hire someone else."

He chuckled. '_Silly flower_.'

"Wherever will I find a maid as amusing, rebellious and foolish as you?" He joked, but she didn't notice and he saw her face sadden. "I am joking. Relax."

She blinked. "Since when did _you_ have a sense of humour?" She asked snarkily, quickly forgetting her sadness. His eyebrow twitched. "I believe pigs will fly befor–"

"Shut up." He said petulantly. By then she finished her meal and put down the box, reaching for the drink. Sakura drank it, thinking it was water, when her taste buds discovered otherwise she almost spit it out. Sasuke watched her with amusement. The pinkette forced herself to swallow, and she shook her head.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Sake." He answered dryly, and grabbed it about to drink it, when Sakura reached for it, he held it over her head. "Hey, I thought you didn't like it!"

"I don't! I'm thirsty!" She exclaimed, trying to reach for the little bottle, her hand was on his shoulder trying to reach up, she was literally straddling him without noticing. "Sasukeee." She whined, giving up.

"It's Sasuke-_sama_."

"Sasuke-_chan_." Sasuke groaned, he felt his pride being severly damaged by this tiny little _thing_. He glared at her, their noses touching.

"Sakura." He warned her. She smiled and kissed him.

.

**WHOOP WHOOP GO GET THAT DI** SAKURA!**

**If you're into SesshomaruXOc I have good news for you! I am working on a story that I just posted, called **'_Hanyou-Chan to DaiYoukai_'

**Review and I will update faster! Also if you check my profile you check on my progress on the chapters. :)**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Personal $lave**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto frowned. She was _not_ happy that Sasuke had hidden something like this from his own _mother_. She was also not happy that Fugaku wasn't reacting to the big news that a Haruno was in their home.

"Fugaku." He wasn't looking at her, the King was writing a letter and he was concentrating on getting his thoughts into paper. The Queen scowls deeply. "You knew." She stated.

He sighed and put the pen away. "Of course I did."

"And you did not think to tell me such an important thing?" She said, standing up from her chair and pacing back and forth between the mahagony desk and the shelves full of books.

He sighed again. "Mikoto-"

"No! Fugaku, her hair is _light_, that means-"

He stood up, silencing his wife with a glare. She leveled his glare with one of her own. "It doesn't matter. If it makes my son happy, then so be it."

"You know about the prophecy, 7 years ago. If a child with the blood of the Haruno clan and the Uchiha dynasty is born to this world, a great disaster will fall onto the clans. The Haruno's are already extinct. Only the Uchiha remain standing." The Uchiha pariarch grunted.

"There was also the prophecy, almost three decades ago, that Itachi would kill us all by the age of thirteen. As you see, dear wife of mine, we are quite alive." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What does that tell you?"

Mikoto huffed. "We'll see about that." She smirked, the infamous Uchiha smirk. "Never doubt a woman's intuition."

* * *

><p>She took the towel and squuezed the excess water from it. She put the cold towel on his forehead and relaxed in her seat, drying her hands off on her dress. For the past week Sasuke had been bedridden. He had high fevers, nausea, fatigue and nothing worked. Sakura had tried every trick she knew, yet nothing worked, his cells were changing it seemed, her powers could only <em>heal<em>, they couldn't reverse change. For example, puberty was a change, she couldn't fix that _because_ it was _change_. But if you got a cut, she could heal it, because it _wasn't supposed to happen_. The fevers were some sort of change, which is why Sakura couldn't heal him, all she couold do was look after him as much as she could. The pinkette also didn't know what kind of change it was or why it was happening. The whole week she had been couped up in his room, only leaving to shower or bring Sasuke somthing, she slept on the large mahogony couch which Sasuke had bought a month prior to his, sometimes she would crawl into bed with him, and he would cuddle her all night.

He grunted, finally opening his eyes. Sakura immediately flew to his side. "Are you okay? How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her, squinting slightly.

With some effort, Sasuke, with Sakura's help, moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a pair of white pants and nothing else, his face was flushed, and she could _feel_ the warmth radiating off his body, even though she was standing, only, a foot away from him. His eyes wandered around the room before stopping on her, or more specifically, her clevage. The pinkette ignored his obvious stare, she bent to her knees in front of him and looked up at the handsome man in front of her. He didn't look well.

His hair was slightly messy and his skin looked unhealthy. He licked his lips. "Sakura." His raspy voice gave her chills.

"Yes?" She answered quickly. Without answering he stood up, swaying slightly, Sakura stood up quickly taking place next to him and watching his every move, guiding him by the hand. "Where do you want to go?"

"Washroom." He answered, he wasn't even looking at her.

She blinked. "Oh, you want me to prepare a bath for you?" He nodded and licked his lips again. Sasuke was a prideful man, and Sakura was sure he didn't have the strength to move but he was standing up straight, while every cell in his being told him otherwise. They entered the spacious room, with the huge balcony and Sakura sat him down on the side of the tub as she filled the tub.

Sasuke took a deep breath, rubbing the sleep from his face and looked towards his servant, she was wearing a new dress, and it was way too revealing. Even though his mind was mostly foggy he could tell that the dress was showing a lot of cleavage and it longer than her usual dress. His whole body felt hot and he didn't have the strength to even think.

"The water's pretty warm." He heard Sakura say. "Do you want anything to eat?" He nodded.

She smiled softly, moving his hair from his face. "I'll bring you some soup, okay?" He didn't say anything, so she stood up, Sasuke stood up with her. She turned around, about to leave when he grapped her shoulder , turning her around to face him.

"Help me with this." He asked, in his own Sasuke-ish way, motioning to his shirt. The pinkette nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the floor. The unsuspecting woman let out a yelp when he grabbed the fabric of his pants, pulling it down and let it fall in a pool of fabric to the floor. Sakura stared at his male genetalia, in front of her in all its glory, Sasuke didn't even seem the slightest bit ashamed as he stared at her irritated by her staring.

"Sasuke!" She hissed, glaring at him, her cheeks flushing. He gave her a lazy smirk and chuckled, or at least tried, because it made him have a coughing fit. He groaned, clutching his head in his hands and squuzed his eyes shut.

Sakura reacted immediately, putting her hands over his hands and sending her chakra though her palms. At this point all she could do was relieve him of the pain. Suddenly Sasuke's body went limp, he fell, right on top of her. Sakura, being twice smaller than him, managed to hold him up a millisecond before falling with Sasuke sprawled on top her. She managed to protect his head from hitting the floor moving quickly and hugging his head to her chest. His body wasn't moving, she felt him draw a couple of shallow breaths before she turned him over and managed to roll out from under him. Panicking, she grapped his face, ignoring his state of undress, and sent her chakra out to every inch of his body; his body was weak and fragile. He had been bedridden and barely ever moved, so just walking the short distance to the bathroom was a huge strain on his body.

"What's happening to you, Sasuke-kun?"

There was a knock on the door, from the bedroom. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's pants and shoved them on as quickly as humanly possible. Just as she went back to caressing his head in her lap. There was another knock and then the door opened. She heard a male voice.

"Otouto?" Sakura's eyes widened as she immediately knew it was Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi. There was another person with him, she could hear their steps. Two heads poked into the bathroom door and then Itachi was at Sasuke's side in second.

He gave Sakura an accusing glare. "What happened?" A pregnant woman followed closely behind. Hana caressed the big bumb protruding from her stomach.

"Maybe he's dead." She said flatly. Itachi glanced at his wife and opened his mouth to say something, but decided to close it instead and focused his attenton on his little brother again.

"He fainted." Itachi nodded and stuck his arm under Sasuke stomach and hauled him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Had it not been for the serous situation they were in Sakura would have laughed at seeing the mighty Uchiha Sasuke being carried like a bag of rice. Sakura and Hana followed as Itachi put him down in his bed.

He sighed, and gazed at his brother with deep worry. Sakura stood by the side watching as Itachi turned to her.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Sakura straightened up. "Sakura, sir." She said as respectfully as she could.

"Then, Sakura. Tell me: would it be wise of me to trust you, with the life of my dear otouto?" Sakura blinked. Taken by surpise by the question. She wasn't expecting that.

"Y-yes, sir." She stuttered, feeling slightly intimidated by his hard stare. Maybe not just slightly.

He nodded and walked out. Hana turned to Sakura smiling encouragingly at the nervous young woman. "Take care of my lil brother, okay?"

Sakura smiled and bowed dutyfully. "Yes, Hana-sama." She grinned up at the older woman. "Leave it to me."

With that Hana left. And Sakura was left alone to take care of Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The beautiful pinkette brushed out the tangles in her hair, as she was getting ready to go to bed. Sasuke had slept the rest of the day and she had walked around in the gardens and met little Hiro and Sarada (Recap: Sakura met two child-slaves while watching Sasuke and Naruto fight).<p>

It had been a boring day, the most exciting thing was seeing Sasuke naked, and that was because he wasn't thinking straight.

The door to her room opened, she frowned. No one was supposed to come ine, maybe it was one of the guards. The door opened and closed, quietly, through the mirror Sakura gasped as she saw who the uninvited guest was. Sasuke. He was staggering towards her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked. He was quiet and plopped down on the bed next to her, burying his face in her neck. He groaned loudly and mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

He said something again, louder this time, but it was still impossible to tell what he was trying to say. "I can't hear you." He growled, turning his head slightly.

"...head hurts." He muttered quietly. Sakura smiled down at him. She decided that she definitively liked this Sasuke more than his usual bossy, arrogant, perverted and rude self. The girl moved her hands to his scalp, sending chakra through and also massaging with her fingernails. She heard him groan, tough it was muffled by her neck.

As she was healing him she felt something prick her neck and squeaked. She felt him suck on the spot he just bit. "Sasuke! You can't just bite me whenever you want!" She hissed. He took a few greedy gulps and moved his face closer to hers.

"Why. You belong to me anyway." He stated simply. Sakura gave him a blank stare. Idiot.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're so childish." He looked so pale and tired, Sakura decided to give him a break and just drop it this time, beforeit escalated into something else. "Are you hungry?" As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. She giggled and stood up. She didn't need to listen to his reply since there probably wasn't going to be one.

She ran to the kitchen and rummaged through everything, she found some rice and some soup and warmed it up quickly over the chakra infused fire before putting it in seperate bowls, then she filled a large glass with water and put everything on a salver before going back up to Sasuke. Sakura opened the door with her elbow, careful not to spill any food or drink, Sasuke was lying down in her bed, one of his arms thrown over his face so she couldn't tell wheather he was sleeping or not.

She put the salver on her nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed, she gently moved his arm, only to discover a pair of dark charcoal eyes stare deeply into her own eyes. Sakura felt her face heat up. Even in his worst state, Sasuke was extremely beautiful. He looked incredibly exotic, with his bed hair and half closed eyes and warm body.

"Sasuke. Can you sit up?" Slowly, he sat up, glaring at the sheets. He positioned himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Sakura moved closer to him. He reached for the spoon, using it to pick up some rice, he tried to deliver it safelt to his mouth, but somehow it ended up hitting his chin and cheeks. The Uchiha glared at the spoon, his most formidable foe yet. Sakura muffled her laugh as she watched Sasuke fail to eat and then try to murder the inanimate object with his stare.

She grabbed the spoon from him. "Let me handle this." She said smiling.

"I don't need your help." He said, turning his head from her, making Sakura pout. Sakura sighed, stupid male ego.

The pinkette sighed and took a spoon ful of the soup and brought it to her lips. She could feel Sasuke staring at her from his pheripheral vision, ad refrained from laughing at his sulking. Just when she was about to eat it, he turned around, like a child, and glared at her.

"That's mine." He stated. Sakura nodded.

"Then you don't you eat it?" He growled. She brought he spoon up to his lips. Sasuke glared at it, before reluctantly opening his lips eough so Sakura could shove the spoon in his mouth.

After she finished feeding Sasuke, she lied him down, resting his head in her lap and running her hand thorugh his dark locks. He closed his eyes, relaxing to her touch.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, breaking the quiet atmoshpere. "Why are you so sick?" He stared at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You actually, do not know?" He asked slowly, like she was an idiot. Sakura frowned and shook her head.

He sighed tiredly. "It's a special time all demonic creatures go through." He started. "The living could be roughly divided into two categories; the humans and the demons. In the demon category there are alot of other smaller categories, vampires, fairies, succubus and werewolves are all demonic creatures; though it does not entail that they are all evil. An individual will be categorized as a demonic creatures when they are immortal and have chakra, which is the essence of demons."

Sakura listened intently as he continued. "However, to put it simply, the immortality does not kick in until a certain time, it is different for each individual. It's sometimes reffered to 'The Time of Awakening' in which the demon becomes completely immortal, before that it is possible for them to die. However for a purebred demon, the change is breif and happens over night."

"So why is yours taking so long?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glared at the wall. "I am not purebred. I was born as one. However, a long time ago, a Snake Demon scientist, by the name of Orochimaru, experimentet on me and put demon cells in my body. They are impossible to remove. I was born as a vampire and due to that the demon cells and vampire cells are at war. In the end whichever wins will determine what I become."

"Oh." It was alot to take in. Also, she had never heard Sasuke speak so much before.

"You are like me, Sakura." She blinked.

"No, the Haruno are human." Sasuke snorted.

"After generations of mating with humans, their demon blood rarely shows itself." He he grapped her hand, putting a soft kiss in her palm. "You drank my blood. Which means you now have two demonic powers flowing though you. You'll soon be craving human blood." He stated.

"How do you know I'll become a vampire and not whatever it is my clan was?" Sakura retorted, pulling her hand from his gentle grip.

He chuckled softly. "The Haruno blood is so weakened by human blood that my vampire blood will easily take over you."

Sakura swallowed thickly. Did that mean she wouldn't be able to heal. There were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Sakura." She turned to him. He was covering hi eyes with his hand, his lips were turned up in a cocky smile. "Will you be my paramour after this?" He asked.

Oh. He was asking her to be his mate.

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed his fist against the wall. Another friend he couldn't protect. Suigetsu was currently in a comatose state, lying in a white bed with bandages covering his whole torso and head.<p>

He turned to look at the red head next to the bed, her eyes filled with unshead tears as she glared at the sheets. "I'm sorry, Karin. We split up and when I came back he...Suigetsu..." Karin shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that son of whore, Ouga." She whipped around, facing Naruto. "I'll kill that bastard! I'll make sure he dissapears from this world."

Naruto gulped. Karin was incredibly skilled with swords and he was thankul that there weren't any nearby because it seemed like she was going to kill any living creature near here and he didn't want to be in the way for that.

The blonde turned around, just in time to come face-to-face with Fugaku. He blinked, surprised to see the King so far away from his castle. He quickly got down on one knee, bowing his head in respect.

Fugaku glared at the annoying blonde. He was like a son to him, there was no reason to grovel. "Get up, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Fugaku and grinned sheepishly, scratching his neck. "Sorry, old habits die hard." Fugaku turned to Suigetsu, Naruto followed his eyeline and the smile fell off his face, replaced by a solemn look.

"When Sasuke gets better, I will assign a team to go after Ouga." He turned to the blonde, already knowing what he was thinking. "Yes, you will be on the team."

Naruto nodded and looked at Karin, she looked suprisingly calm, and smug? She was planning something and Naruto could already tell it was something bad.

The King turned around, heading for the door, he stopped right in the middle of the entrance. "Come to the castle in a week." With that, he left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Have not uploaded for a while. Lel. lots of things have happened and I changed schools and and shit. My new school is giving me time to actually write and work on my fanfictions, so now there will be more chapters. Any questions you have will be answered as soon as I see them. any requests and ideas will be taken into consideration ;)<strong>

**Luv, Choco!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Personal $lave**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Will you be my paramour...?"

As _soon_ as those word left his mouth, Sakura went completely deaf to the rest. Paramour? Like, as in, mate, lover, husband and wife? The idea seemed so tempting. He had everything someone would need, power, strength, riches, looks and personality. Well if you looked past the cold demeanor at first and got to know him a little better, he was a lot better than she expected. But she already knew the answer, so why did she even have to ponder further upon the matter?

She already knew the answer to that one too.

She didn't want to think too much about it. While Sakura's feeling were of love, amongst others, Sasuke's were driven by lust. He was only like this to her because she was probably the _only_ woman to reject his advance, or maybe the only one he's had to make advances at. He _was_ competitive man after all, for all she knew, Sasuke maybe just saw her as another challenge to overcome and he was just going too far to get into his bed, or the wall or the ceiling. Who knew how vampire's made love?

'_Can you give me some time to think this over?'_

'_**Now say it out loud.'**_

Sasuke lowered his hand and stared at her, waiting for a reply. His charcoal eyes bore into her own, he was mezmerizing, even when sick he could make her heart flutter.

She smiled, her eyes sparkled. "Yes." She breathed out.

His expression changed slightly and his hand reached out to the back of her head and pushed her down to meet his. She tilted her head to the side, her soft breath fanning his face as their lips barely touched. Out of nowhere, Sasuke pushed her off, coughing violently. Sakura sighed, her cheeks flushing lightly.

She grabbed the water off the salver and handed to him.

After he was finished she put the dirty dishes on the salver and sat down on the edge of her bed, Sasuke had lied down in the center, his hand clutching the left side of his face and he was watching her. She shyly arched her back enough to reach his face and pecking his cheek, she left quickly, avoiding his eyes.

She quickly skipped down to the kitchen and left the dished on the counter for the other maids to take care of in the morning. Yes. It was a little inconsiderate of her but she wanted to be by Sasuke side.

When she got to the door, Sakura, _felt_, no-

She almost _knew_, that something wasn't right. She was getting a bad feeling. Slowly, she tugged at the door knob and slowly entered. Her instincts were right. The room was eerily quiet, her heart sped up.

The room was a lot darker then she remembered. Her eyes wandered to the figure on her bed and she almost screamed. Sasuke was lying in the middle of the bed, his back arched up towards the ceiling, he was almost floating in the air, his hand was clutching the left side of his face, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

She realised that she _had_ to help him. What was she doing standing there, gawking at him?

The adrenaline kicked in and...

"Sasuke!" The cry left her throat, and before she knew it she was running as quickly as her legs could carry her. Sasuke turned around, his eye meeting hers.

"Saku-" Her name came out as a strained choke. Her eyes widened in horror when suddenly his body convulsed and fell on to the bed.

She quickly climbed up on the bed and gathered Sasuke in her arms, she cupped his cheek and slapped it lightly after searching for any injuries on his body. "Sasuke. Sasuke-kun. Open your eyes, please, Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-kun."

She felt tears burning her eyes, but she stubbornly held them in.

"Sasuke-kun, you're scaring me...please just open your eyes." The pinkette caressed his cheek, feeling the tears fall down onto his face.

She felt guilty, after all, she shouldn't have left him when he was obviously in pain. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, when she heard a noise. Opening her eyes, she looked down only to meet a pair of red, hungry eyes staring at her, she opened her mouth to speak but suddenly she found herself thrown across the room, her back hitting the half-closed door of her bathroom, the door flew off its hinges and fell right into her beloved bathtub. She gasped as pain erupted from her back and her whole body ached. She looked up and, again, met the same pair of golden eyes staring intently at her.

Wait. Weren't they red a moment ago?

Sasuke moved across the room in a few quick strides he was in front of her, smirking down at her crumbled form.

This wasn't the Sasuke she was loved. This wasn't _her_ Sasuke. She blushed at referring to him as something of hers.

The Sasuke standing before her wasn't the normal Sasuke. He had transformed, or Sakura could only guess that, that was what this was. But she wasn't sure what he was.

Demon or Vampire.

The golden eyed Sasuke grinned maliciously at her, he licked his lips in a sinuous way, making Sakura think that; at this very moment, he was the most ambidextrous creature she'd ever seen.

Then he kicked her, really hard making her fly into the air again, this time she hit the wall and groaned. Sasuke- No, she had to stop referring to this thing as Sasuke, well it kind of was Sasuke but it also, wasn't. If that made sense. Sasuke had probably lost control and his conscious was clouded. Or something along those lines.

As he neared her once again, his eyes flashing red, Sakura quickly started thinking of a way to save _herself_ at the moment. Because the way he was looking at her was telling her she wouldn't live for long, if she just lied there like a ragdoll.

What was Sasuke's weakness? Something she could use against him?

Nothing. He was strong, and he probably had weaknesses but she didn't know any to use against him. And she was not going to fight him. She had seen him and Naruto spar, and it startled her to see such strength, because even then he was holding back.

What did _she_ have that Sasuke wanted? Needed?

Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what it was.

But why would he be trying to hurt her? Because it was a weakness and Sasuke didn't want any weaknesses.

She sat up, barely able to stand straight, she hadn't realized how big of an impact his attacks had been on his body. He was a foot away from her. She saw him flex his fingers and stare down at her smugly. Even when she was standing up straight he was towering over her. His height dwarfing her.

She blushed as she thought about what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and met his eyes with a seductive stare. He stopped and confusion showed on his face, but it quickly changed to curiosity as he saw her hands move to the straps of her gown.

It slipped off her shoulders and fell loosely around her hips, all the while her eyes never leaving his. His golden eyes wandered from her face down to her naked torso heaving up and down with each heavy breath she took.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered softly. Seeing as her plan had some kind of effect on him, made her more confident and she stepped closer to him, and her hand reached to his face. Hopefully her actions would calm him down a bit.

He growled. A gluttonous growl, that made her shiver when she saw the look of lust he was giving her.

Suddenly she found herself tightly pressed between the wall and Sasuke. He bent down, until their noses were touching. For a few seconds they stood there, unmoving, his eyes set intently on her.

She couldn't help but notice the small black dots in his red eyes, they glowed. They were so pretty, she was sure that, if she stared too long into those ruby red orbs she's get lost.

Sasuke moved his head, just enough so their lips could touch. She sighed, then, unexpectedly he smashed his lips against hers, in a rough yet passionate kiss. She moaned in pain as he pushed her further into the cold, stone wall. She could feel even more bruises forming on her back, the pain became unbearable and she found that her legs couldn't hold her up. She quickly lost all strength in her legs, dropping to the ground, Sasuke going down with her, his mouth never leaving hers.

He climbed on top of her, forcing her to move to lie down on the floor as he settled himself between her legs. She moved her head to the side, taking in greedy gulps of air as she felt his mouth leave her lips and instead move to her neck and down to her breasts, where he teased her nipples with his tongue until she moaned. She felt him move lower and lower, and started dreading what was to come next. He stopped at her clothed crotch, burying his face between her legs and the only thing between them being the soft material of her night gown. She squealed when he sniffed her! Down _there_!

"S-S-S-Sasuke!" She stammered out, her face turning a vivid shade of red. He growled, making her shiver, his hand moved up under her dress, her legs were tightly shut, but he managed to slip his hand between then and reach her most sacred place on her body. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling hid fingers slid upwards and rubbing the damp slit of her maidenhood before slipping snuggly in. Her sensible side was telling her to stop and run, but her body was betraying her, confusing her by making her feel such intense lust for the man who was not himself, in front of her.

She whispered his name as he started moving his fingers, rubbing them against her walls ans scissoring her tight womanhood, making sure it was wet and loose enouh for the penetration that would follow. It was making her mind all fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. His fingers slid out of her and she watched in both fascination and embarrassment as he brought them up, both his fingers dripping wet with her feminine juices, to his lips and lapped up everything on his finger greedily. He stopped and looked her up and down in approval.

Her eyes widened when his hands went down to his pants and he swiftly pulled them down, laying her on her stomach he climbed on top. His arm slung under her hips and lifted her bottom up.

"...no...no...no. No. No. No." She chanted over and over again, as she felt his member against her inner thigh. She struggled, moving her hips as far away from him as she could. He growled, frustrated, trying to calm the little woman down by kissing her neck and fondling her breasts but that go her more fired up and she started crying.

His conscious was returning to him, yet he wasn't fully himself yet. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders, sitting up and forcing her to sit up with him. "Please Sasuke-kun, I'm not ready yet. Please..." He heard her whisper just as he was about to thrust forward. Something stopped him, he wasn't sure why he stopped.

"I'll never forgive you, if you do this." She whispered harshly to him.

Now **_that_** made him stop. Immediately. His fingers lingered at her hips.

His eyes turned back to normal, with the exception of his left eye, which turned purple.

* * *

><p>"That son of a bitch, Ouga! I'll kill him! I'll rip him to shreds and then I'll burn the remainders and feed them to his kids!" Karin was fuming in the corner while Naruto watched his cousin rampage, they had arrived at the Uchiha castle a few hours ago and he couldn't be more grateful. Karin had been driving him crazy with her insane mood swings.<p>

But if he said anything, she'd surely kill him.

He could understand her anger, of course, Suigetsu was in a coma and it was Ouga who caused it. But he would save his anger and direct it at Ouga, like a normal person, unlike Karin who was directing her anger at anything and everything.

As they were walking into the castle they weren't stopped even once by one of the guards, because everyone knew who Naruto was. He practically lived in the Uchiha Castle when he was younger.

Through one of the windows Naruto recognized Sakura and Sasuke in the gardens, he grinned at Karin, wrapping one arm around her waist and jumping out the window. He ran to his friends with Karin screaming at his side.

"Sasukeeeeee!" He came to a halt just a millimeter in front of Sasuke, who had moved to stand in front of Sakura in a protective manner.

"Idiot." The Prince muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Karin and Sakura took off to the side and started chatting animately.

Naruto made sure there was no one there to hear them. "We have a mission." He said simply, throwing a scroll to Sasuke who caught it with ease, his eyes scanned the contents and he glared at Naruto.

"When?" He asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Whenever you want." He answered simply. Sasuke nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto jumped back pointing a finger at him. "What's with your eye, teme?!" He cried out. "Holy shit, you got the rinnegan already?"

Sasuke smirked proudly. "Of course, Dobe, I am not like _you_."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "I turned immortal years ago. I already found a mate too." He grinned and glanced at Sakura. "But I see you found yours too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. For being one of the dumbest and most dense people on the planet, he could read Sasuke like an open book sometimes.

Sakura and Karin returned, with the former having a worried expression and the latter grinning mischievously. Karin looked her arm around Sasuke. "Hey buddy! Long time no see..." and she pulled him to the side forcing him to engage in conversation.

Seeing as they were alone now, Sakura turned to Naruto giving him a pleading look. "Please Naruto. Protect him. If anything were to happen...to Sasuke...I-I'd..." her voice trailed off as she settled for looking at her feet instead.

Naruto's eyes softened. "I understand, Sakura."

She looked up at him. "No, you don't understand, Naruto-kun. He's the only person I have left, if something happened to him...I would be all alone." She whispered, broken looking at the ground again.

There was a heavy silence between them for a while. "It's almost unbearable, isn't it..." She heard him say. Her head whipped up in surprise. "...the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've _been_ there, in that _dark_ and _lonely_ place."

That day, Sakura realized something.

She recognized that look of pain in his eyes. They had the same eyes, yet she'd never noticed before.

He patted her shoulder and left her alone, to her thoughts. As they were heading back to the castle, Sasuke cornered her.

"Can you help someone in a coma?" He asked. His discolored eyes gazing intently at her. She nodded.

Maybe. Just maybe. She could come along.

Sasuke's face softened and he bent down pecking her forehead. As he left, her hand came up to the spot on her forehead.

Uchiha Sasuke.

She shaked her head.

'Such a confusing man.'

* * *

><p>Fugaku's face was set in a perpetual scowl. His son requested of him to add the Haruno girl to his mission.<p>

She would be a useful medic, but Fugaku didn't like how close they had become. She was dangerous. 'A weapon of mass destruction.'

"This one time, I shall make an exception, Sasuke." He said sternly. His youngest nodded, and stood up from his kneeling position.

Sasuke almost sighed in relief. It would be too lonely without Sakura, to travel alone, or with Naruto. It wouldn't be lonely...it would be more vexatious than anything.

He stood up ready to open the door and leave. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a butterknife, and it was making him uncomfortable. He had a very strained relationship with his father.

"Sasuke." He heard his father call. "I am disappointed in you..."

Those five words hit him hard, though, he didn't show it on the outside, he froze up for a second. His shoulders stiffened.

"I know."

As he closed the door to his father chambers, Sasuke glared at the wall.

Stupid Sakura. If she hadn't been so useless, his father would've put her on his team and he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of being shamed by his own father.

Later, he told Naruto and Karin that Sakura was actually from the erstwhile Haruno Clan. To his _surprise_ they didn't seem very _surprised_.

* * *

><p>That night as Sakura was packing his clothes, he randomly remembered to tell her.<p>

She was folding one of his pants on her lap, on the floor. "Are you nervous? She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Did you used to go on a lot of dangerous missions?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn." He answered. The petite pinkette stood up, putting his pants on the bed as she sat down in his lap, making herself comfortable. She kissed his cheek softly.

She buried her face in his neck. "I'm going to miss you."

He chuckled at her muffled confession. "Why? You are coming, are you not?"

"I am?" She asked, moving her head from the crook of his neck.

"If you heal Suigetsu, I'll let you come." Sakura sat up in a flash, the biggest grin he's ever seen etched on her face.

"I will! I will!" She squealed happily and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama, I'll do my best." He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone. He nodded.

"Yes, if this mission is not successful, you shall await your punishment." He said in a tone his father would use against him. She giggled and saluted him.

"Yes, sir." The pinkette stood up. "I'll go and pack my things too." She was about to walk away when Sasuke spanked her, hard. She yelped and spun around, covering her bottom with her hands. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried at him. "You can't just do such things." She continued, wagging her finger in his face.

He smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his person. "Are you not my mate? Is this not what mates do?" She frowned.

"Well...yes...but…"

"Come to think of it, we haven't fully mated yet, have we? Why is that?" His smirk widened, when her face turned the same colour her hair was. She glared at him, pouting slightly.

"You know why…" She muttered, her face turning an even darker shade. He chuckled, his hand caressing her romp, but she didn't stop him so why shouldn't he?

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly in his ear, his hand stopped briefly and she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his neck. "I love you."

She felt him stiffen. And even though he didn't say it back, she found that she didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone know any bomb Sesshomaru X Oc fanfictions?<strong>

**Anyone know a really funny Naruto fic?**

**Anyone want more lime/lemons?**

**This chapter was longer than most so I decided to separate it and make it two chapters instead. I've planned out the ending for this story, although the updates are incredibly slow I will eventually finish this story. After I complete this story there will be more stories coming out. mostly Sasuke X Sakura but also some Sesshomaru X OC and Itachi X OC.**

**Also, you'll have to excuse my english, I'm multilingual so it's really hard. English is not my best language, but I'm trying my best.**

**P.S. I'm wondering if there's some kind of way to update you guys whenever I'm finishing up a chapter and about to post it. I always write on my profile, but I don't think anyone really sees it. Does anyone really get those emails that are supposed to update you when a chapter is posted to a story you follow?**

**P.P.S. I'm writing the next chapter already, I'll update on the progress on my profile.**

**Luv, Choco**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary of Last Chapter: Sasuke asks Sakura to be his mate, and she says 'yes'. Sasuke's demon blood takes over and he gets the Rinnegan, and attacks Sakura. Naruto and Karin arrive, telling Sasuke about their mission and Sasuke decides to bring sakura with them. Sakura confesses her love for Sasuke. And new shit is happening in this chapter. Ur welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personal $lave<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They were riding their horses to the Hozuki castle, where Sakura would heal Suigetsu and then they would pursue Ouga. At least that was the plan. There was one small problem though. Sakura had never ridden a horse before, when she finally managed to mount her horse she fell off, to which Naruto and Sasuke laughed and Karin slapped herself in the face. It was very weird to hear Sasuke laugh like that, but she guessed that Naruto brought out that side of Sasuke.

In the end she was forced to ride with Sasuke, either in front of him, having his crotch rubbing against her bottom with every step the horse took, or sitting behind him, hugging him and trying not to fall off while her breasts were squeezed between herself and Sasuke's armor. It also didn't help that it was cold, really, really cold, and it only got colder the farther they got from the Fire Country. It would take two days to travel to the Hozuki Castle according to Karin who had been spewing threats and swearing vengeance on Ouga, the whole ride.

They stopped briefly to eat, and feed their horses. Sakura sat alone under a big tree, wrapped in a kimono and shivering slightly, it was cold enough to make her shiver though her thin dress. As she waited for the rest of her group to come back, the shifted on her bottom and felt something stick her. She scooted aside only to discover a small peace of black coal. She blinked. What was a random piece of coal doing _here_ of all places. The more she stared at it, the more it resembled a turtle to her.

Well, there was nothing else to do, so when Karin and Naruto came back, she showed them what she found. "Hey, what does this look like?"

Karin curiously inspected it. "Like a fat man." She said in a deadpan.

Naruto nodded, agreeing with her. "It looks like a fat, pregnant woman."

The redhead frowned and elbowed the blonde in the neck. "How do you even know what a fat, pregnant woman looks like. You wouldn't be able to see the baby bump in a fat person, you idiot."

Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his neck, glaring at his violent cousin. "How does _that_ look like a fat man, you wicked witch of the west?"

"BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A FAT MAN! YOU BLONDE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WANNA GO?!" Karin screamed, startling the poor pinkette.

"Turtle." Sakura muttered quietly.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WHEN YOU GET PREGNANT!" Naruto retorted. "YOU-YOU-YOU!"

"WHAT?! WHAT! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT, UZUMAKI!"

"YOU'RE AN UZUMAKI TOO!"

"Turtle." Sakura said, louder this time. Holding the coal for the hot heads to see. But they ignored her.

"SAY IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I'LL SAY IT! _KARIN_ I SWEAR TO _GOD_ I'LL SAY IT!" The blonde cried.

"SAY IT! IF YOU'RE MAN ENOUGH! I DARE YOU!"

"Turtle."

Sasuke walked passed them and opened up his lunchbox and sat down next to Sakura.

"YOU-YOU-YOU-AAARGGG!"

"Turtle." Sakura said, next to him, he watched in amusement as she pouted childishly when the two others ignored her. He wasn't even listening, he was absorbed in the peaceful silence in his head.

"Can't even say it. Pathetic excuse of a man!"

"Succubus-BITCH!"

"_WHAT_ DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Turtle!" Sakura shouted.

"Turtle?" The Uzumaki's asked in unison, turning to the coal-holder. "HOW DOES THAT LOOK LIKE A TURTLE?"

They turned to the peaceful Uchiha, who was doing everything in his power to go unnoticed. '_Just blend in with the grass, Sasuke_.' He thought to himself.

The pinkette turned to him, pouting. "Sasuke-kun?"

Just blend in with the grass.

The Uzumaki's also turned to look at him. "Well, Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, locking gazes with the three annoyances in front of him. Then...he turned his head away from them.

"Did he just unsee us?" Karin scoffed. He heard Sakura's muffled laugh and Naruto's loud whining.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark so they set up camp. As Naruto and Sasuke started a fire, Sakura noticed that Karin had disappeared for a while. She hadn't seen the spunky woman since they set up camp. The pinkette was in charge of making the food, though she had thought ahead and backed a big bento in her bag and took it out, waiting for Karin.<p>

The meal? Chicken terayaki and rice. Naruto stood up to fill up our canteens with water, leaving the couple alone.

The Uchiha was caught by surprise when the pinkette promptly skipped over to him and pecked him on the cheek. He faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun." She smiled brightly, pecking his cheek again. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her smaller frame to him. Sakura squeaked as she slammed into his armor, she put her hands on his chest to create some distance between them. Sakura moved her head closer to his, their noses brushing slightly.

"Is this how you treat your future wife?" She asked. Sasuke snorted, fixing her with an incredulous look.

"Who said anything about marriage?" He asked, bringing her even closer and chuckling softly when she wheezed out a whimper. "My family would never accept a short, pink head like you."

He released her. Sakura slumped in his arms, sighing softly she raised her head up from his chest. "Well, excuse me for not conforming to your preconceived notions of attractiveness."

Beautiful. That was the word that came to his mind each time she'd look up at him with her big, doe eyes.

"Big words for such a small girl." He teased, making her pout.

Sakura pointed to her chest. "I am a woman." She pointed out.

"Yeah, you are." He growled, bringing her into a rough, one-sided kiss. Poor Sakura struggled against her assailant in vain, he was much stronger than her. She opted instead, for just waiting until he was finished. He pulled away, a satisfied grin on his face.

Then there was a blood curling scream, and a immediately, Sakura left Sasuke protectively wrap an arm around her and picking her up, then they were soaring through the sky.

* * *

><p><em>It's here once more. The blood of The Dragon. The tears of The Dragon.<em>

_..._

_What a coincidence._

_The Fox is with them._

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on updating this chapter in December but something really unfortunate happened and it was delayed. Very short chapter. <strong>

**O mi god. Fairy Tail is so fucking sad T.T**

**Forgive me for being such a slow updater. I need help being more productive.**

**Is Sasuke a vampire or a demon?**

_Sasuke was a vampire at the beginning, but during his transformation, where he would fully become a immortal vampire and stop aging, but instead the vampire blood took over, and now he's a vampire which also entails that he'll stop drinking blood. However the changes will be subtle, nothing too major, you'll probably notice the changes during the upcoming fights._

**SHOUTOUT TO _CHINCHAN128000_, you're the reason I'm updating :) Thank you for your awesome and uplifting review.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING OUT FEBRUARI 10, 2016!**

**Luv, Choco!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Last Chapter:

_Then there was a blood curling scream, and a immediately, Sakura left Sasuke protectively wrap an arm around her and picking her up, then they were soaring through the sky._

* * *

><p><strong>Personal $lave<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto stared at the little pink haired fairy-sprite-thing. It was barely a foot tall and had an onion shaped head. It was cute, he thought, but creepy.

He was sprawled on the ground, the water-filled canteens on the ground next to him.

Just a second ago he had been, walking with the canteens in his hands when suddenly a little sprite had jumped up and scared him right when he was in the middle of thinking of his beloved Hina. He immediately screamed like a girl, stopped, dropped and rolled. Like every normal person who sees a mythical creature.

"_Do not be frightened, Jinchuuriki._" It said. Now that he got a closer look, it was pretty cute. Plus, it was a fairy, what harm could it do?

Just when he was about to stand up a blur of black passed by and landed right next to him. Sasuke and Sakura.

The Uchiha turned to him and for a split second Naruto saw the panicked look in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, thrusting a thumb at the little sprite patiently waiting on them.

Sakura gasped as she finally noticed the small glowing creature, now, looking slightly annoyed. Sasuke glared at it like it was the most repulsive thing ever.

It rolled its eyes before speaking in a light, breathy voice. "_The Fox._" Turning to address Naruto. "_The tears of the Dragon._" Looking at Sakura, its eyes rested on her hair for a few more seconds before turning to Sasuke. "_The blood of the Dragon._"

It was quiet for a moment. Sasuke moved his hand to rest over his sword, and even though currently Naruto was on the ground, his grim expression betrayed his goofy state. The tension in the air seemed to increase ten times, when the little sprite turned around.

"_Follow me_." She said, her voice echoing through their heads. The voice sounded female, but Sakura wasn't sure whether sprite even had genders. How did they even reproduce?

As she fell into a daydream she didn't realize that they had stopped and bumped right into Naruto's back, who turned around and gave her a reassuring smile. The blonde somehow made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

They were in a flower field, all of the flowers were still in full bloom though it was almost winter soon.

Sakura blinked. Why did her back feel warmer suddenly? She turned around and gasped loudly, alerting the two men in front of her.

Behind them were hundreds of beautifully glowing sprite, rising from the flowers.

The biggest one emerged right before the pinkette, giving her a scare. He looked like an old man, with a grey beard, hair and wise eyes. There was an air of seriousness about him and she could immediately tell he was the big boss around here. The sprite that had led them came to bow down on one knee in front of the old-man-sprite.

"_Young'ns_." He said in a gruff voice. "_The man you seek has long been swallowed by darkness. He is hiding out north. Only a Dragon, had the power to purify-_"

He was interrupted by Naruto. "The Dragons died out, though. Like 900 hundred years ago'ttebayo,"

The old sprite sighed through his nose, glaring at the blonde slightly. "_The Uchiha come from the blood of the Dragon. This is a dangerous path you walk, young'ns-_"

He was interrupted once more, this time, by Sasuke. "He will die by my hands."

Sakura almost rolled her eyes at how dramatic it sounded. The old sprite turned to her instead. "_You drank the tears, haven't you girl? You are the Gunjihei._"

"What?" She asked. Naruto and Sasuke watched warily as the old sprite took a step forward.

"_Long ago, you drank it...Sakura Haruno, daughter to Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno. Killed centuries ago by the hands of Madara Uchiha._"

Naruto's eyes widened, he turned to Sauske. "Haruno?"

Sakura nodded, he got the names right but who was Madara Uchiha? The name sounded very familiar. "Who's Madara Uchiha? Mother and Father died 8 years ago."

"_What a shame_." The old man shook his head. "_The only blue blood of the Haruno is an amnesiac._" He turned sharply, his voice dangerously on the edge. "_Girl, do you honestly not know what you are?_"

Naruto still looked confused and shocked, Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura shoving her behind himself, shielding her body with his. She fisted his shirt, under his armour, trying to see what was happening when, the flowers under her extended like vines, wrapping around her body tightly. At her cry, Naruto immediately jumped up to save her but the same vines wrapped around him. Unlike her Naruto was able to break free only to have twice as many vines wrap around him, holding him in place.

"_We cannot risk your powers going to nothing. Rest assured, you're sacrifice will not be in vain as we will use your abilities to beat all evil in this world, and that includes Ouga._"

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke ran towards the sprite, his swords passing right through them, and the vines came out again immobilizing him, and unlike Naruto he couldn't break free as a dozen more came out snaking around him.

The vines circling Naruto moved revealing his stomach, unfortunately Naruto wasn't wearing his armour. One of the sprite skipped over to the blonde and put a hand over his stomach, a tattoo showed up on his sun-kissed skin. The sprite moved back, his hands forming a series of seals.

Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to recognize the seals because they both started trashing about causing more vines to attack them, by that point you could only make out their heads.

A thin thread of white vines came up to her head, although she didn't take notice of them until they snaked around her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. There was fire everywhere.<em>

_There was a cry._

_ A woman, with long pink hair, dragging across the floor as she ran towards a small child on the ground. The woman was beautiful, with a golden ring over her head and big, worried, turquoise eyes. She dropped to the ground in front the little girl, dressed in a pink dress, coated with red._

_Kizashi! Sakura is- our daughter is...!_

Mother?

_There was darkness all around, and she found herself being shaken. _

_Drink this..._

_Immortal._

_Uchiha _

_...dragon_

_Madara Uch..._

_Some kind of sweet liquid was poured into her mouth. All her senses were hazy._

_Then everything was warm._

* * *

><p><em>Sad turquoise eyes. <em>

_...dark, musky room._

_Mama? _

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>There was a light that stopped the sprite from finishing the hand seals. Sasuke turned his head, only to see Sakura, her body engulfed in a blinding white light, then it disappeared.<p>

A sudden wave of animosity came over him when he saw her lithe body, unconscious and hanging off the vines, the wig fell off, leaving her hair to fall around the green vines. Somehow she looked even more beautiful.

The Uchiha twisted around until he was facing Naruto, just in time to witness one of the vines drill right into the blondes gut.

* * *

><p><strong>Go to my Bio to see when the next chapter will be coming. Also keep a lookout because I might change the dates and the chapters miht come out earlier or later.<strong>

**I think that I really am in need of a beta reader or my older chapters. I think my english has improved since then but I need someone to explain, in short, how it works having a beta reader. Is it all the chapters that have spelling errors or is it just the older ones? **

**Also, Sasuke has transformed and more of that will be coming later on, but just because he's demon doesn't mean that he can't drink blood, demons (in this universe anyways) eat humans, and that could also include the blood. He doesn't crave the blood like he did when he was a vampire.**

**Also more about Fugaku and Mikoto will be coming. **

**And as always, thank you for reviewing, seriously, you guys make me so happy! **

**Shit, Naruto's injured. I'm sorry Naru-chan! **

**Love, Choco!**


	18. HIATUS

I think you already know what this is going to be about, but I wanted to also explain why and not just leave you without an explanation.

1. I have lost interest in this story and genre. I started writing this story, like, 2 years ago when I used to be a hopeless romantic and whatnot. I used to read a lot of romantic SasuSaku stories and I was inspired to write my own. Now, I've completely lost interest and I've noticed that some of you have noticed this too.

2. I always take so long to update, because I have no more ideas for this story, I had a plot planned out but it won't be happening.

3. I'm also taking a break off of . This year has been really hard for me. A little background story:

When I was younger one of my classmates moved away, to America. December 2015 she were supposed to come back, and the same week, on Christmas eve, she was killed in a horrible car crash. This has been so fucking horrible for me, and it's been almost 2 months but I can't get over it and everything feels grey now.

I might finish this story some day, because I don't like leaving things unfinished, but as for right now, it won't be happening.

I sincerely apologize to everyone who wanted more.

-Luv Choco


End file.
